Invading Unova
by Ghostfangx
Summary: My take on Ash's adventures through Unova, he will catch Pokémon both from Cannon and Pokémon not from Cannon. Also he get's some of his other Pokémon back. Also he wears a suit. Raimeishipping.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXX**

**Hi everyone and thank you for reading my very first fanfiction :D **

**This story is about how I think that the whole unova saga should have went, because seriously? Pikachu would have dominated the whole league alone. **

**This story was inspired by me reading "**_**working sinnoh with skill" **_**that was written by 0 jordinio 0. **

**In this fic Ash is 15-years old. (1-indigo ½- orange league 1 johto 1 hoenn 1 battlefrontier and 1 sinnoh.)**

**Enjoy **

**Xxxxxx**

A 15-years old Ash Ketchum was walking towards professor Oaks ranch to see some of his Pokémon, as he slowly walked towards the ranch he thought back to the lily in the valley conference he had competed in.

´fourth place, not bad for a 15-year old´ thought Ash happily as he walked down the road, although to himself he did consider himself the runner-up, after all he was the only one to knock out one of Tobias' Pokémon. 

´although I wish I had brought Charizard with me´ thought Ash losing a little of his spirit. Why didn't he call Charizard he was his strongest Pokémon by far and was able to fight legendary Pokémon like Entei and Articuno.

"Hindsight is always 20/20" said Ash out loud to no one in particular

"Pika?" (What are you talking about?) Asked a yellow mouse who was perched on top of his shoulder

"I'm just thinking back to the battle with Tobias Pikachu"

"Pika Pikachu pika pika" (don't get sad over it, you did what no other trainer in Sinnoh was able to do, you beat not one but two of his legendary Pokémon)

"you're probably right but I can't shake the feeling of ´I could have done better´ you know"

"Pika pika" (don't sweat it Ash sooner or later we will prevail) exclaimed Pikachu with fire in his eyes

Ash chuckled seeing the determined look on his partners face "well let's make it so it will be sooner rather than later right Pikachu?" and with those words Ash started dashing towards professor Oaks lab.

"PIKA!" (Godspeed!) _(AN: couldn't resist) _

X Scene Break X

Professor Oak was working out the details for his future trip to the Unova region when he looked outside his window to see a huge cloud of dust closing in on his lab.

´oh Ash what I would give to have your youthful energy´ thought professor Oak as he looked at the young trainer running towards his lab.

Professor Oak went to the door and opened it as Ash arrived. "Good morning Ash, what do I owe the pleasure for?"

"Oh hello professor, I came to hang out with some of my Pokémon"

"oh yes, and again congratulations on getting to the semi-finals in the Lily of the valley conference"

Oak didn't hear it clearly but he was sure he heard Ash mumble something about ´Runner-up´

"well your Pokémon are in the ranch as always"

"Ok thanks professor"

Ash was about to leave when he saw the massive amount of paper work on professor Oaks desk

"say professor are you going for a trip?"

"why yes Ash I am, I was actually going to ask Delia if the two of you would accompany me as well"

Hearing this the childish side of Ash got excited "Really professor, where to an ancient crypt, did they discover a new Pokémon?"

Oak chuckled, while yes Ash was becoming a young man he still had that naivety "no Ash I am just going to go to the Unova region to do some Co-operative work with one of my colleagues professor Juniper"

"the Unova region?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face, he had never heard of that region before

"The Unova reagion is located far away from the four regions here, it has a completely Unique Eco-system so you'll find Pokémon over there that you can't find anywhere else"

Ash got excited about that, Pokémon that couldn´t be found anywhere else "Say professor, do the Unova region have its own Pokémon league or a unofficial one like the orange islands?"

Oak recognized the look in Ash' eyes it was the same one he had when he had asked him about the Sinnoh region "why yes Ash it does, I assume that you want Unova to be the next destination for your journey?"

"Yeah Unova sounds amazing"

"Yes Unova is far ahead of the rest of the regions in technology as well, sadly this has led to some dislike to the regions over here"

"what do you mean professor?" asked Ash confused

"some people over in Unova seem to look down upon Kanto as well as the others because of our lesser technology, or that's my experience of it" _(AN: I would think that other professors would be a little trip in Unova, because they are very annoying when they have superior technology, take it from me, im a douche when I'm bragging about our tech at my school) _

"Oh well it seems I will have to show them how awesome we are over here right professor" Said Ash striking a victory pose

"Pika!" (AN: bet you forgot about him) (Hell yeah!)

Oak chuckled seeing Ash's enthusiasm "oh well then do you want me to sign you up for the Unova league?"

"you can do that?"

"Yeah usually people sign up at a Pokémon center but since Unova is so far away I will have to send your data, especially since you've hit the A+ rank"

Ash was surprised when he heard this. Pokémon trainers was divided into ranks which were assigned when looking at the amount of trained Pokémon you have, a trainer's professor choses when a Pokémon counts as trained, the amount of badges you have, how many victories and league participation. The ranks went from F to SS. Beginning trainers start at E and if they did a horrible job they would get demoted to F or "failure" rank. Gym leaders would normally be around the C+ - A- ranks and the elite four would be at the S ranks. The SS ranks were reserved for Champion level Pokémon trainers such as Steven Stone and the actual Champions.

"I hit the A+! When?"

"Well you hit the A rank when you defeated Brandon an S ranked trainer and defeated the Battle frontier, already then you would count as a middle ground between A and A+. And because of your placing in the Lily of the valley conference and the fact that you beat two of Tobias' legendary Pokémon was enough to bump you up" after Oak was done saying this he had to take a pause to get his breath

Ash couldn´t believe it, A+ trainer and he haven't even made it to the Finals of a league yet, it was Commonly A+ trainers that won conferences and then started training since they were eligible to challenge the elite four of that region.

"well then Ash I assume that you'll only bring Pikachu with you as always?"

Oak heard Ash mumble about him having to win this time

"Professor I would actually like to bring a couple of my Pokémon with me"

"Really? How many"

" That's the problem since I can only carry 6 Pokémon on me and I want to keep a couple of slots open for Pokémon I catch"

Oak then started to chuckle

"why are you laughing professor?"

"Ash did you ever read the manual on your pokédex?"

"There's a manual for this thing?"

Oak just stared at Ash dumbfounded at fact that Ash made it so far in his journey without even reading the manual, usually the F ranks were those who didn´t read the manuals

"Ash the 6 Pokémon limit is only for E to A- ranked Trainers since you're a A+ rank you can bring 12 Pokémon on you"

"Really?"

"Yes F ranked trainers are only allowed 3 Pokémon A ranked are allowed 9 and then S ranks are allowed 20"

"well….shit"

Oak then bonked Ash on his head "language" he chided

"oh well then there's no problem. I want to cover the essential 3 types, fire, grass and water" Ash thought hard for a couple of minutes finally deciding on the Pokémon he would bring

"Professor I would like to bring Kingler, Infernape and Sceptile. I'll bring along Gible and Glalie as well" he said thinking that both Glalie and Gible could be very powerful when trained

"those along with Pikachu would leave you with 6 slots open, just enough for a full Unova team"

"that's the plan"

Ash then got up from his seat and started walking towards the ranch

"I'll go tell my Pokémon, oh and I will probably cycle through my Pokémon so that I can train them all"

"there might be some problems with that due to the distance, but I'll think of something" said Oak

"Say is Pidgeot here?"

"Yes she actually arrived yesterday"

Pidgeot was one of Ash´s first Pokémon, he released her so that she could be the guardian of Viridian forest, but she would regularly come visit her old and new friends at the Oak ranch, and she would always be here when Ash returned _(AN: I don't see why this wouldn´t be happening off screen in Anime)_

X Scene Break X

Ash went out to the ranch to see all of Pokémon stampeding towards him, luckily his travels around the world and the fact that he would train alongside his Pokémon did give him a good physique.

"Oww. Guys do you have to do this every time I come back"

"Bulba" (of course)

"Bay" (yeah)

"oh well get off me before you crush something" said Ash trying to push his Pokémon off him

But as soon as he got up "PIDGOO" (ASH!)

"not again" said Ash as he was tackled down by his first flying type

"I missed you too Pidgeot but your clawing me!" cried Ash as the big bird got off him

"so how is the forest"

"pidg pidg pidgoot" (some new trainers keep trying to catch me, but the more experienced trainers check with their red things and see that I'm already caught)

Ash then hit his head on the ground, it was unbelievable his own Pokémon knew more about the pokédex than he did. He swore to himself that he would read the manual, sometime, somewhere, maybe on the Plane, or not, probably not.

"I see you've gotten reacquainted with your old friends Ash" said professor Oak as he entered the ranch

"Oh yeah professor, how long is it till we leave"

"Two weeks. Why?"

" Well since Brock used to be the one to cook for us on my journey I did pick up some things while helping him cook, but I would like to get some help from mom to make human food, Brock already taught me how to make Pokémon food for different types"

"I see"

Ash then turned around to Face all of his Pokémon "Ok guys in two weeks I am going off to a distant region called the Unova region, but this time I would like to bring a couple of you guys with me"

As soon as he said that all of his Pokémon lined up looking ready and in shape, hell even Snorlax got up, as he looked at his Snorlax he was reminded that it was able to wipe out an entire Pokémon team of someone who made it pretty far in the league. Actually many of his Pokémon could be called monsters, Kingler was able to wipeout someone who was thought to be a favorite for the indigo league pikachu beat a champion's Dragonite and Brandon's Regiice and Tobias' Latios. He would't even start with Charizard and Sceptile since their victories talked for themselves. And his Torkoal was a tough one too going head to head with Brandon's Registeel.

"Ok guys before I chose I want to say that I will Cycle through you guys about every second weak so if I don't chose you know I will get to you eventually" as he said that a lot of his Pokémon relaxed.

"okay those I want to bring along are"

Ash looked at his Pokémon and mentally did a drumroll

"Bay bayleef Bay" (what is Ash doing)

"Pika Pikachu Pika" (probably doing a mental drumroll)

"and I will bring Kingler, Sceptile, Glalie, Gible and Infernape with me"

Said 5 Pokémon got excited and hurried over to their trainer.

Ash looked at the disappointed look on the rest of his Pokémon

"don't worry guys I will call you guys as well, but in the meantime I want you guys to not only train hard, but I will catch a lot of new friends as well so I count on you to train with them while I can't"

"HERA" (Sure)

"Bulba" (Leave it to us)

"Corphis cor" (We'll make 'em tuff for ya mate) (AN: I don't know why but Corpish will speak like this, my muse demands it)

X Scene Break X

Ash was looking through the manual since his mom made him, and he discovered that he could scan his Pokémon to see their abilities and moves. He actually remembered Paul doing so when he first met him.

"oh well let's start by checking you Pikachu"

"PIKA!" (prepare to be amazed)

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of****Pichu****. Pikachu's tail is sometimes****struck by lightning****as it raises it to check its surroundings this Pikachu has the ability: Static. This pikachu Knows the Moves. Tackle, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Double Edge, Thunderwave, Volt Tackle, Feint and Attract**

"Attract?" Ash looked at his partner not knowing where he learned that move from.

"pika pika" (what can I say, ladies love the chu) pikachu said with a smirk

"Oh well the pokédex also shows a couple of moves you can learn, I think we should have you learn signal beam, since it would cover a lot of bases that you need covered"

"Pika?" (I can learn Signal beam?)

"Yeah you can actually learn a couple of different moves, you can even learn fly and surf"

Pikahcu was blinking and looked at Ash "PIKA PIKA?" (how the hell would I be able to fly?)

"How should I know?"

"oh well let's check the others"

**Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon. The evolved form of****Krabby****. Its crushing claws make it a powerful opponent.**** This Kingler have the ability Sheer Force. This Kingler knows the moves. Vicegrip, Water gun, Hydro pump, Hyper beam, Ice beam, Crab hammer and Earthquake. **

"Huh sheer force, no wonder his Crabhammer is so powerful" said Ash and then quickly going to Infernape's page

**Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. This Infernape has the Ability Blaze. This Infernape knows the moves Flamethrower, Ember, Mach punch, Flare Blitz, Flame wheel, and Dig. **

"not bad but I think that we should work around to get some more diversity and more fighting type moves**" **said Ash before going to Sceptile's Data.

**Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies. This Sceptile has the Ability Overgrow and have the moves Quick attack, Giga Drain, Bullet seed, Solar beam, Pound, Leech seed, Leaf blade, Frenzy Plant, Leaf storm, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Pound, Synthesis, Sunny day X-scissor, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Detect and Grass knot. **

Ash whistled at the amount of moves that Sceptile knew, He must have trained like Crazy while he was with Professor Oak, he assumed that Bulbasaur taught Sceptile some Grass moves, and maybe one of Gary's or the professor taught him the Dragon type moves.

"Pika" (damn that's a lot"

"I agree, now let's check Gible and Glalie"

**Glalie, the Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. This Glalie has the Ability Ice body. This Glalie has the Moves, Ice beam, Icy wind, Tackle and Crunch. **

Ash checked what Ice body did and was impressed "well then we will have to teach Glalie Hail, so we can use his ability"

"pika pika pika" (pretty impressive ability, altough his moveset leaves something to be desired)

"I agree, I already know which moves Gible has and that he has the Ability Sand veil so we'll skip him.

Ash then took out a map of Unova and started to think which route he should take

"Ash its dinner time," Oh well can't think on an empty stomach

X Scene Break X

It had been two weeks since Ash had decided to go to Unova for his next journey and he had been able to train the 6 Pokémon on him splendidly, He trained Kingler to be more resistant to lightning type attacks and Taught him protect, since he thought that he got the Offensive part of battling down. With Sceptile he didn't teach him a new move but worked on his strongest attribute, his speed. He put weights on him and made him run as fast as he could to increase his speed. He taught Glalie Hail and Shadow Ball and worked on his Speed. With Gible he taught him Flamethrower in case he battled an Ice type and also worked on his speed. Pikachu he tried to increase his physical strength with weights and taught him a move he found to be perfect. Return, with his and Pikachu's strong bond it would be amazing, and they managed to combine Return and Iron tail. Infernape went to Starraptor to learn close combat and worked on his speed alone.

"Ash come on, the professor is here" said Ash's mom, Delia had helped Ash with things as making Food and basic survival since she thought that he had been too dependent on Brock for such things. Also she had given him the "talk" and it was very awkward for Ash as he could never look at an attractive woman as the same as before.

"Okay mom I'm coming now" Ash yelled as he picked up his big backpack, which was larger inside than it looked outside. Ash didn't understand how it worked, but figured that if you could make a small device at the size of his hand that could contain Pokémon at the size of small houses, they could probably make such a bag pack (AN: am I the only one who thinks it's weird that they have Pokéballs but have to transport large machinery normally?)

Ash was wearing a Black hoodie above a form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles, since it was practical in case it rained. With jeans, he wore his new X-transceiver his mother got him as a present. And for once he didn't wear a cap but tied his long hair into a small pony tail since for some reason he felt like a new person when not wearing the cap, and he thought that a new look would work fine with his new resolve.

"Ash are you always going to wear that hoodie?" Asked his mother?

"not really, I thought about it and realized that I usually wear the same clothes over and over again and just washing them sometime. So I bought a couple of different outfits and packed them into my bag. I also bought a suit in case I would need one"

"Why would you need a suit"

"Pikachu insisted, he said that I would look sharp in it"

"Pika Pika" (he does, besides all men should have least one suit) (AN: Suit up people)

"He does have a point" Said Ash

"Well do you have everything?"

"yes mom I double checked everything"

"did you bring underwear for everyday in the week?"

"with three extra just in case" responded Ash since he already guessed that his mom would ask this question

But what he didn't guess was that his mom started tearing up

"my little boy is growing up, walking around in suits charming women"

"When did I say something about charming women"

"Now Ash remember I'm too young to be a grandmother yet"

"Are you even listening?"

"And if you get a girlfriend I want you to bring her over here as soon as you can, I don't care if you're in the middle of your journey I want to meet her"

"Mom there's a giant monster right behind you that's about to crush your body"

"But remember to treat her like a lady at all times"

"pika" (unbelievable)

"I agree" said Ash as he took his Hammer-space bag pack and walked out to the road and sat inside of Professor Oaks Car

"What took you so long Ash?"

"I bought a suit I case I would need one and my mom started talking about me getting a girlfriend"

"Ah. I was there too when I was young my mother kept talking for hours and nothing I said would distract her. In fact I left the room and when I came back she was still talking" (AN: a true story from my friend)

As they were talking Delia came into the car and then the three of them started their car ride to the Airport

"Are you ready Pikachu, we are going to dominate the Unova league"

"Oh and Ash remember to use protection when you and your girlfriend.." Delia Started but was cut off by a loud "MOM" from Ash.

Let it be said that it was the most amusing car ride Professor Oak ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There my first chapter of my First Fanfic. **

**Before flaming my language, let it be known that English is my 3****rd**** language. **

**Also if any of you would like me to write a shipping in this I'm open to suggestions, the whole girlfriend talk with Delia was mainly for my own amusement. **


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading my fanfic **

**I asked if anyone of you wanted to see me put in a shipping in the fic and I want to just quickly talk about the suggested plus a couple of others. **

**Ash x Elesa: This is the one where I have an idea how to start, My Ash would be able to get her. And I kinda like this pairing. **

**Ash x Skyla: now this one is interesting, with my Ash's new "fire" for victory he would not get along with Skyla at all. But hate is right beside love as they say. **

**Ash x Iris: I kinda wanted to have these two have a teacher/Student relationship, so this one is out. Sorry**

**Ash x Hilda: Sadly I don't know much of her character but she is the game heroine right? Does she have a character?**

**Ash x Dawn: another possibility, I imagine Dawn would get a surprise when seeing the "New" Ash at the Junior world cup. For the age thing I can always change the min- age for traveling in Sinnoh, that would actually explain why Paul started his journey elsewhere too. **

**Oh well even if I decide on a shipping it won't be for a while. So enjoy the Second Chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash looked ** a**round in the airport at the different stalls and people running about to their different planes.

"Somehow I feel that the world is much larger than I thought" said Ash looking at all the different location names.

"Most of these names are cities where the airplanes go in the different regions" Said the professor standing beside Ash

"Do people actually go back and forth between all the regions that much professor?"

"of course Ash, but most of these people are actually here for the Flying Group"

"Flying group? What's that"

"Ash you've tried flying on your flying types right"

Ash thought back to the many times he had flown on top of Pidgeot and Charizard, his mother had asked him why he didn't just fly around the regions to the different cities, he just thought that it ruined the journey.

"well yeah"

"did you have a hard time seeing forward?" Asked professor Oak with a knowing look

"Now that you mention it, yes I can hardly see"

"It's something called tunnel vision, we humans aren't able to see when in high speed, the flying groups are set so a large amount of trainers can fly around together and have an already set route so they won't crash into other people flying. This system was set into motion a couple of years ago after a large amount of trainers got injured crashing into each mid-air" Said professor oak

"pika pika" (Sounds fun, let's try it sometime) Said the small rat excited over the fact that he would get to fly on Charizard again.

Ash chuckled when he heard Pikachu say that and then noticed that their flight was due soon.

"Professor we better check in before it's too late" Said Ash walking towards the counters

Apparently being a world renowned professor had its perks, being able to skip airport lines was one **(AN: I'd give a finger to be able too)**

"excuse me sir, I'm afraid that all Pokémon have to be inside their pokéballs when traveling by plane" said a middle aged stewardess approaching Ash as they were walking towards boarding.

Ash was about to protest to put his partner into a pokéball when professor Oak put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I assure you miss that this Pikachu is very well behaved, and since we have our own private booth it shouldn't be a problem right" Professor Oak said flashing a smile towards the stewardess making her blush

"Oh eehmmm-sure mister Oak, I-i-I mean Professor Oak, right this way if you would please" Said the stewardess flustered.

Oak seeing her stutter started to chuckle "still got it"

Ash tried to ignore that this ever happened, but he could see where Gary got his playboy attitude from.

X Scene Break X

Ash looked outside the window in their Personal booth as the Airplane set off towards the Unova region, as soon as the seatbelt flasher flickered off he immediately took it off and stood up

"Mom I'm going to explore a bit is that alright?" Asked Ash being tired of sitting down

"sure sweetie" Said his mother before continuing to read her magazine

Ash opened the booth door and started walking down the plane checking it out, although he got a shock when he first tried the toilet.

"Pikachu, stop laughing it's not that funny" said an Irritated Ash

"Pika pikachu Pika pika" (you got so scared when you flushed, more poop actually came out. How is that not hilarious?)

"tell me again why did you get in the toilet with me"

"pika" (plot hole)

"okay then" said Ash before entering the booth again

"Oh Ash you're back, Said the professor"

"Yeah I explored a little but there isn't really that much exciting to do in air"

"well that may be but let's talk about your plans for Unova Ash, I know that you plan to enter the Unova league, but anything else?"

"Well besides that, I plan on training my older and stronger Pokémon so I can maybe challenge the Elite four at a later date"

Both Delia and professor Oak were surprised to hear this

"The elite four? Are you aiming at becoming the Champion Ash?" Said his mother

"Yeah, although I would like to challenge the Kanto Elite four I would have to win the indigo league before I can do that right?"

"Actually Ash the requirements for challenging the Elite four is winning a league, it doesn't have to be in the specific region of the Elite four, And since you want to challenge the Elite four of Kanto I assume you want to dethrone Lance"

"Actually I want to see if I would be able to make Kanto independent of Johto" Said Ash making professor Oak chuckle

"I see, so you want to make an entire new batch of Elite four and champion. I guess we can talk about this after your journey in Unova" **(AN: obvious foreshadowing is obvious) **

Hearing this Ash decided to try and get some sleep in before they would arrive in Unova

X Scene Break X

"ake- up" Ash heard in his sleep and tried to shrug it off

"Ash Ketchum wake up this instance" this time Ash recognized his mother's voice and immediately woke up

"Ash come we've already taken your stuff, we have arrived in the airport" Said professor Oak.

"Okay then" Said Ash standing up and stretched, before taking Pikachu and started walking to the exit

"Look out Unova here I come" said Ash as he took his first step into the Unova region.

X Scene Break X

Ash knew that they were going to meet a very successful professor so he figured he would try on his suit. He went into a changing area in the Airport and got his suit on but got stuck when trying to get his tie on.

"Excuse me handsome do you need some help with that" asked a Blonde woman approaching him

Ash being the dense person that he is, did not understand how attractive he looked to the female gender and thought the woman was just trying to be helpful

"Yes please it's the first time I'm putting a tie on, so I don't really have an idea what to do" Said Ash with a thankful look

"Well, don't you worry, I'll _Tie you up _just fine" said the blonde with a husky voice

Ash didn't understand why she said it like that but was grateful for this woman's help "thank you, is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked trying to be polite

"I'm Sure we can find out about something" she said while tying is tie. And when she was done she started to feel up Ash

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Oh sorry that's my X-transceiver" said Ash before answering it

"_Ash where are you the car is here" _Said the professor

"Oh well, then I'll be on my way then"

Ash then turned around to face the Blonde woman before excusing himself and then sped towards the exit.

**(AN: I don't know where this scene came from, suddenly I just started writing and this came to be) **

X Scene Break X

"I'm here" said Ash approaching the Professor and his Mother.

His mother looked at him and then clapped her hands together with a smile "wow Pikachu you were right, just look at this handsome young man" she said before hugging her son

"I'll say Ash with that look, you'll knock the ladies down everywhere" said the professor

"why would my suit knock women out?"

"never mind" said professor Oak, and Ash was sure he heard him mumble "Dense" whatever that was.

"Oh well lets be on our way" said Delia as she got into the car

X Scene Break X

As the three Kantonians (kantoese?) were driving towards professor Junipers lab Ash was looking at the different Pokémon around. "wow these Pokémon sure look different"

"Yes the different eco-system made it so that only these unique Pokémon live here"

"are there no Pokémon from Kanto or the other regions"

"Not in the wild no, I believe special habitats have been made for Pokémon from the main regions"

"I see" Said Ash before fantasizing about his victory in the Unova league.

X Scene Break X

Professor Juniper was having a troublesome day, not only was there a sighting of zekrom near the docks **(AN: that means no magically power reduced Pikachu)**

Now that would have been a hectic enough day, but a new trainer would come today to get his starter Pokémon and the world renowned professor Oak would come to visit to help her with her work and to see some of Unova.

"Ugh after this I need a day off" said professor Juniper as she was lining up the three starter Pokémon that the new trainer would be able to choose from.

Maybe after this she would go gets a massage or something, her poor muscles were aching all over.

"Professor Oak also said that one of his trainers from Pallet would compete here for the League as well" she thought out loud. She hoped it wouldn´t be a brat, she has had enough of those.

"Professor Juniper Professor Oak and his entourage have arrived" said one of her aides snapping her out of her thoughts

"oh well let's get out and greet them" She said as she started walking towards the door and made sure everything was as it should be, she wanted to impress professor Oak.

"Ah professor Juniper it's good to see you again" Said Professor Oak as he got out of the car. But Professor Juniper did not hear him. She was distracted by the handsome young man in the suit accompanying him

"Uhm. Hello my name is Aurea Juniper and welcome to Unova, I assume you're the trainer professor Oak told me about" Oak sweatdropped when seeing Professor Juniper immediately going towards Ash. The boy would take this region by storm one way or the other

"Now professor Juniper lets go into the lab and talk about your work shall we" professor Oak said and professor Juniper was ready to die of embarrassment she was getting ready for meeting Professor Oak and getting to discuss her work with him for weeks and then she ignores him to talk with the trainer be brought with him. The very handsome trainer with those muscles… ´get it together Aurea´ she thought before leading her guests into the living room of her lab.

As Professor Juniper and Professor Oak was talking about her work Ash was exploring the lab looking at the different Pokémon that was residing at the lab.

Ash was having the time of his life hanging out with new Pokémon and had actually decided on catching a couple of those he saw, Hydregion looked amazing and he wanted to train one himself.

"Excuse me do you know where Professor Juniper is?" Asked a young boy with light brown hair.

"Oh are you starting a journey little man?" asked Ash

"Yes my name is trip and I just became 10 years a couple of days ago" the now identified Trip said

"Well Professor Unova is inside, come I'll lead you to her"

X Scene Break X

"Professor Juniper a new trainer is here to get his starter Pokémon" Said Ash as he entered the lab

"Is that right well then let's get to it then, what's your name young man?" asked Professor Juniper

"My name is Trip"

"Well then let's get the starters out so you can pick you're new partner" As she said that she released three Pokémon

"cool what are these Pokémon named?" asked Ash

"You've never seen Tepig, Oshawott or Snivy before?" Asked a confused Trip

"Oh you see I'm not from here, I came to compete in the Unova league from Kanto

As soon as he said that he could see Trip starting to frown at him. Ash remembered what professor Oak said two weeks ago and assumed that Trip was one of those who were a little judgmental towards people from Kanto.

"Oh so you're from the boonies" Said Trip

"Boonies?" Said a confused Ash

"Hillbillies like you should stay away from the big leagues, just stay at the basics" said Trip with a sneer

Ash was of course insulted, but decided to ignore it

"pika pika" (Come here and I'll Hillbilly your nervous system) Said Pikachu sparking electricity from his cheeks.

"Oh well I've already decided what Pokémon I would chose, I chose Snivy" said Trip looking at the cocky grass type.

"Snivy Sni" (good choice) snivy said as she walked over to Trip **(AN: I don't know Trip's serperiors gender but in this fic it's a female) **

"Really?, I would have chosen the Oshawott" said Ash looking at the excited Oshawott. Ash could see that this Pokémon would become powerful. Hearing this the Oshawott perked up and looked at Ash with stars in his eyes, Something professor Juniper noticed.

"Well that's obvious you're from the boonies you don't know how to pick a proper Pokémon" Trip said

"Goddamn rookie thinks he's all that" thought Ash out loud

"I know that I'm "all that" In fact I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle"

"I accept" Said Ash

Normally Professor Oak wouldn´t let this battle Happen, since a A+ rank Facing a E rank could only go wrong and Snivy might get hurt, he knew that Trip had to lose the ego, much like his grandson had to lose his.

X Scene Break X

5 minutes later everyone was outside at a battle arena, A young girl Named Iris also came in earlier asking If she could use the healing machine since her Axew got hurt earlier that day.

"so professor Juniper who do you think will win"? Asked Iris

"Iris, this isn't going to be a battle" Said professor Juniper

"huh? What do you mean by that"

Professor Oak decided to answer that question for her

"You see Iris, while Trip might be good for a Rookie trainer, Ash has Years of experience and is a Champion of a Minor league" Said Professor Oak shocking Iris

"Ash is a champion!?"

"of a minor league, Minor leagues aren't as important and there isn't as many competitors as the major leagues" said professor Juniper, also surprised by this fact.

"Yes actually right now, Ash is carrying two Pokémon that can go head to head with Legendary Pokémon"

Now this threw everyone off, They all knew the power that the legendary Pokémon had, and Ash had two Pokémon that could go head to head with them

"Wow I can't wait to see this battle" Said an excited Iris.

"Oshaa" (Go suitman!)

"huh Oshawott how did you get out of your pokéball" asked Professor Juniper, but was ingored as Oshawott kept looking at the Suited Trainer.

"Well Trip shall we get the battle started" Asked Ash

"Sure and since you're from the boonies I'll even choose the Pokémon first"

"You just got your first Pokémon 2 minutes ago, I was there right beside you" said Ash as everyone sweatdropped at Trip.

"shut up, GO SNIVY!" Said Trip as he released his first Pokémon

"well then I should at least give the rookie an advantage, Kingler I choose you" said Ash as he released Kingler.

Seeing the crab Pokémon Trip checked it on the Pokédex and then laughed at Ash

"Are you seriously picking a water type against a grass type, wow you really are a hillbilly, I'll end this quickly. Snivy use Leaf blade" As Snivy sped towards Kingler Ash looked at the leaf blade, it was diminishing in light and wasn't that sharp.

"Just take it Kingler" Ash said in a bored tone, angering Trip

Snivy's leaf blade hit Kingler and did next to no damage. "now snivy use leaf storm" "Use protect" At a giant tornado of leaves was about to hit kingler a green barrier was erected around him.

"sni sni snivy" (*pant* *pant* why aren't I hurting you)

"koo-kee koooo-keee" (you still lack power young one)

"This charade has been going on long enough, Kingler end this with Hydro Pump" Commanded Ash

Kingler stretched his Claw forward and a big stream of water jetted towards Snivy hitting it and knocking it out in one hit.

"SNIVY!" Cried Trip as he ran towards his grass type.

"Ouch, that must have hurt" said Iris, and looked at Ash with a hard look.

Professor Juniper took Snivy and brought her to the healing machine in her lab and warned Trip about fighting experienced trainers without getting some serious training done.

"Well then if that was everything I would like to start my journey, said Ash as he stood up

"WAIT" exclaimed Iris as she looked at Ash

"What?"

"Please teach me how to become a strong trainer like you" said Iris bowing down

Ash was very surprised to hear this, he quickly decided that having a local with him would be a good idea, and besides Brock helped him a lot when he first started up, he had helped both Dawn and May. Maybe it was time he got an actual student under him?

"sure" Said Ash and Iris started hopping up and down

"OSHAA" (don't leave Suitman) Cried Oshawott after him and hugged his leg

"Oshawott? What are you doing here?" asked Ash as he looked down at the little water type

"It seems that Oshawott wants to go with you Ash" Said Professor Juniper coming out from the door and handing Ash Oshawaott's Pokéball

"professor Juniper?"

"Please Ash, call me Aurea. Here's my number if you need to ask me anything. You can call it from your X-transceiver." Said Aurea Standing in front of Ash

"Thanks a lot Aurea" Ash felt a little weird calling professor Juniper by her first name

"Oh and Here's for good luck" Aurea said before kissing Ash's check and waving goodbye before walking back into her lab.

"Ash and Aurea sitting in tree." BONK

"Ow Ash why did you hit me"

"Silence apprentice, follow your master we must be on our way, but first I need to change clothes, I might look sharp but traveling long distances in a Suit is a bad idea" said Ash as he walked towards the lab again to change clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there's the second Chapter.**

**As you can see even if there isn't a Pairing yet Ash will charm women regularly and Iris will tease him about it. And yes Oshawott calls Ash Suitman. **

**Because he wore a suit first time he saw him. And it sounds funny. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello and welcome to the Third chapter of the award winning (not really) fanfiction Invading Unova. **

**Before starting the chapter I want to say….wait I actually don't have anything to say this time. Oh well enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash and Iris were walking down the path towards Accumula city since it was on the way to Striaton city which is the location for Ash's first Gym badge.

"Ash when are we going to take a break? my feet are killing me" Asked Iris panting beside Ash

Ash realized that Iris was only 10 and hadn't traveled for as long as him. "Let's find a clearing, we can relax and train there" Said Ash hiding his annoyance on having to take a break this early

"Alright, I've been waiting for this"

"Axew" (yay!)

Axew was Iris' second Pokémon that she had hatched from an Egg herself, it was a small bi-pedal Pokémon with two tusks in its mouth. "Say Iris, Axew is pretty young and inexperienced right?" asked Ash looking at the small dragon type.

Hearing this both Iris and Axew got a little deflated "yeah, but he can still fight right Axew" "AX" (yeah)

Ash chuckled seeing her reaction "I believe you, I had my Donphan since it was an Egg as well and now he's a great battler" In fact Ash had found out that newly hatched Pokémon, if trained correctly would be stronger than Pokémon found in the wild. **(AN: I'm basing this on the fact that the younger humans are the easier it is for them to learn new things)**

"No I asked because I think I have the perfect training partner for Axew. Come out Gible" Said Ash as he threw one of his pokéballs and his Gible came out

"GIBLE" (HI ASH) cried Gible as he launched towards Ash's head and chomped down on his scalp, now Ash not wanting to look ´uncool´ in front of his new student endured the pain until he heard Iris scream

"AXEW LET GO" it seems that Axew thought it looked funny and decided to try it on Iris.

X Scene Break X

After 5 minutes Ash was able to calm everyone down as he introduced Gible to his new student and her Pokémon. "Now Gible I know that you aren't that experienced or strong, but I know that you can become one of the strongest if you try hard enough. I want you to train with Axew since your species have many similarities, alright?"

"Gib le" (aye aye) said Gible

"Now Gible go see if you can teach Axew dig" As soon as Ash said those words, Gible dashed towards Axew before pulling him away.

"Now Iris, do you have any other Pokémon besides Axew"

"Well, I'm not sure if I can count my other Pokémon"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well my first Pokémon was a Drillbur" said Iris surprising Ash since he assumed that Axew was her first.

"Well is there a problem with him?" Asked Ash to confirm his theory on why Iris wasn't sure if she could count it.

"Well after he evolved into an Excadrill, I challenged the gym leader of my home town and got utterly smashed to bits. After that Excadrill didn't want to do anything I said anymore" Said Iris with obvious sadness in her voice

Ash smiled at Iris before thinking back at the two weeks he had before he left for Unova, He had read through many of professor Oaks old reports one day while he was bored and his Pokémon was eating.

"Iris, Pokémon are beings that act mostly on their Instinct, but many Pokémon have some sort of pride. My Charizard ,which is my current strongest Pokémon, was to prideful for listening to me in my first year of traveling and well into the second. But when I proved to him that I was a good trainer he warmed up to me. And I mean literally he always spit flames at me when we see each other" After Ash said this he needed some time for air. And thankfully his little story at the end was able to lift Iris' mood.

"Thanks Ash, I needed to hear that. But how do you think I can prove to him I can be a good trainer?"

"For now let's focus on getting you some more Pokémon, because even if you specialize in dragon types, you should always have some diversity" Said Ash

"But Axew is off training and Excadrill won't listen to me. How am I supposed to catch a Pokémon?"

Ash grabbed all of his Pokéballs letting all of them out before turning to Iris "you can borrow one of mine"

Iris was surprised when Ash said that, she had asked earlier about his Kingler and was shocked to find out that it was probably the 4th strongest in his team, and that was because he brought two weaker Pokémon with him to train them.

"Well then I want to see how strong Pikachu is" said Iris looking at the small yellow Pokémon

"Okay then, you guys are looking after everything all right?" after getting a collective nod he lead Iris through some trees until they saw a lone Lilipup. "Okay now Iris I want you to catch that Pokémon. Here you can check Pikachu's moves with this" he said handing Iris his Pokédex

After checking Pikachu's moves Iris stepped in front of the Lilipup, now Iris was expecting it to run away or at least be a little nervous but the little puppy Pokémon stared Pikachu down and got ready to fight

While Iris was busy formulating a strategy the Lilipup dashed forward with its teeth glowing light blue and extended. "Iris that's Ice fang, a breeding move"

Breeding moves were specific moves Pokémon were born with the ability to perform, Breeding moves could be taught, but the Pokémon would need to be very experienced. His pikachu was an example; volt tackle is normally a Breeding move but he managed to get it down.

"Oh no, Pikachu dodge and then use Quick attack" Pikachu evaded just as Lilipup was about to bite down and then slammed into Lilipup using Quick attack. Iris then looked at Ash with a smile on her face

"Good Iris now counter attack before it can recover" Iris nodded before turning back to the battle

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" However pikachu did not use volt tackle, instead it used quick attack knocking the Lilipup out.

"Hey Pikachu that was quick attack"

"Iris throw a pokéball"

Iris quickly took one of her empty pokéball before throwing it at the Lilipup after a couple seconds the pokéball stopped rocking back and forth signaling a capture.

"Yay I caught a Lilipup" yelled Iris jumping up and down before remembering what Pikachu did.

"Hey Pikachu why didn't you use Volt tackle like I asked you to do?" instead of Pikachu answering it was Ash

"Volt tackle is a very high damaging move Iris, and we've trained Pikachu's Volt tackle very much. Pikachu probably assumed it would be overkill to use such a strong technique against Lilipup" Iris nodded at that since it made sense, why hurt Lilipup more than required.

"Now I see that you have the basics of battling down at an acceptable level. We'll come back to it at a later date, but for now I'm going to teach you how to chain attacks together"

"Okay"

"Now Iris let Lilipup out so I can heal it" As soon as he said that Iris released Lilipup and Ash used a Super potion on it to put it back to good health.

"Now let's find some more Pokémon" Said Ash

After 2 minutes the two found a couple of Pidove's and Ash decided to catch one of them as well.

"Now Iris did you check which moves Lilipup knows"

"Yes Lilipup knows Tackle, Quick attack and Ice fang"

Ash nodded at that, of course he was a little disappointed that Lilipup only knew close ranged moves but it was something that they would have to work on later, besides Lilipup was a Normal type, they generally know few long range moves.

"Ok see what I do and try to copy it"

"Okay Ash"

Ash then pulled Iris with him in front of the two Pidove's "Pikachu use Quick attack and Iron tail" As pikachu sped forward his tail took a metallic glans and he smashed it into one of the Pidove getting a 1-hit KO.

Ash then quickly threw a pokéball at it catching without much trouble. "you see Iris, when Pokémon don't see a move coming it usually does more damage since they don't get a chance to brace themselves, now you try"

"Okay, Lilipip Use Quick attack and the Ice fang" Seeing what Pikachu did before Lilipup tried to emulate it and went straight for the hit, sadly Lilipup isn´t as fast as pikachu and the second Pidove knew that the attack was coming

"Don't get discouraged, keep going at it" said Ash

Iris tried again a couple of times to no prevail, although she got some damage in when the two Pokémon clashed with each other in a quick attack.

"Be patient Iris, let it come to you" said Ash and Iris suddenly got an idea

"Lilipup wait for Pidove to dive at you, when it does use quick attack to get away, and then use it again with Ice fang"

Iris' plan went perfect, As soon as Pidove was about to hit Lilipup disappeared before reappearing with light blue teeth biting down on Pidove.

Iris then threw a Pokéball catching the Pidove.

"Great job Iris, now let's get back to camp, I believe that Axew and Gible should be done for the day as well"

"Hey Ash I have a question"

"Well then hit me"

"Don't you have eight Pokémon on you now?"

Ash cut her off knowing what the question was going to be about. He explained the whole Ranking Scale and revealed what exactly an A+ ranked trainer was shocking Iris as she didn't expect Ash to be this good a Trainer. She knew that being an A+ rank trainer was good due to the reaction the Aides made back at Professor Juniper's lab and when Ash said Gym leaders usually ranged in between C+ and A- she got a good picture of her new mentors skills.

X Scene Break X

When they had gotten back to the camp they had introduced everyone to the new Pokémon in the group, in the beginning there was a little problem with identifying which Pidove was which, but Ash solved it tying a little Bow on his Pidove since it was Female, the now was a special one that was made from Ariados silk and went into the Pokéball with Pidove, he had decided to get a few of these in case of if he had more than one of the same Pokémon.

Later Ash had instructed everyone to do speed training and made Pikachu teach the newcomers how they trained.

"So Gible how far is Axew from learning Dig?" "Gib Gib Gible" (he's pretty close to grasping the concept)

"All right, I didn't get to say this before you ran off but I want you to improve your speed underground as well" "Gib" (okay)

"Now Oshawott come over here" Ash yelled and immediately the small water type came over to his new trainer

"Osha?" (you called me?) **(AN: let it be known that Oshawott Shall only call Ash Suitman when he is wearing a suit, otherwise its stupid)**

"Yes Oshawott I've decided that we should train in precision with your water gun attack" said Ash looking at the small Water type. This was Ash's new system, give his older Pokémon tasks to train with, have one of them teach and help the newer ones train, but one of the new ones would go with Ash for special training although he would still focus on Glalie and Gible once in a while.

The next 30 minutes went with Ash throwing rocks in the air and having Oshawott to try and hit them, it was slow progress as Oshawott only managed to hit 5 out of 15, but he knew that Oshawott would get there. "Now tomorrow I want you to find a tall tree and then aim your water gun at a specific leaf, If you can try and make the stream as small as possible" Seeing Oshawott nod Ash started to cook Dinner

"Wow that smells nice Ash" said Iris as she came back sweating, Ash had made Iris run laps with her Pokémon to encourage them, and to get her in shape but he would never say that out loud he had plenty of experience with angry women from Misty.

"Thank you, one of my friends Brock taught me how to cook this" said Ash as he poured a bowl of stew for Iris before laying out the Special Pokémon food for the Pokémon.

"Hey Ash how do you carry so much stuff on you Anyways"

"Hammer space backpack" Ash simply answered and for some reason it suddenly made sense for Iris as if a Divine being commanded it so

X Scene Break X

(with Palkia)

"Hey I have to cover up the countless Plot holes somehow, at least I don't trap a person at the age of 10 for over five years" Palkia said shooting a look at Dialga

**(AN: once again a weird ass scene that demanded to come out)**

X Scene Break X

"Well Ash in a couple of days we'll be at Striaton City, do you know what type of Gym you'll be facing"

"Two things, one you're going to be facing the Gym as well Iris, getting a lot of battle experience is vital for any type of trainer. And competing in the League will help you with that, and second I found out a lot about the Gym by checking the Trainer's guide book, Apparently the Gym is doubling as a very popular restaurant and it has three gym leaders, who are triplets"

Iris accepted Ash's reasoning for making her compete, she just hoped that they wouldn't face Drayden, or at least not until she had become a better trainer.

"Hey Ash how long do you think it will take for Excadrill to warm up to me?"

"I don't know, Apparently Glalie started talking to him and he felt that he was so embarrassed when he lost, and don't want to face that kind of embarrassment again, so you will have to prove to Excadrill that you are a good enough trainer to not let him get embarrassed again"

Ash then took out a tent from his Backpack and set it up; it was very roomy and could easily fit six people. Ash then recalled his Pokémon and made Iris do so too, they both soon fell asleep inside the tent.

X Scene Break X

The next morning the two woke up early and packed up everything

"So Ash where are we going now"

"I heard something about a battle club in Accumula Town so I want to check it out, but until then Infernape come out" Said Ash as he released Infernape

"Why did you release Infernape Ash?"

"it's unwise to walk into areas with wild Pokémon without one beside you and Pikachu is still tired from yesterday, he was out running around with us, did his normal training, helped the new guys and then I had him train with his precision while moving and in mid-air, and this morning he sparred with Lilipup and our Pidove's while I was helping Oshawott"

"Wow Pikachu really worked hard"

"Yes so I made Pikachu take a complete day off, I've realized that I started to depend too much on him, from now on Kingler will help the new ones train, and Sceptile will give them their tasks while Pikachu Spars with them, I would give Infernape a role but he isn't really good at holding back" Infernape seemed to laugh sheepishly at this and looked away.

X Scene Break X

Deep in the trees a Sawk was meditating when it felt a big source of power approaching, it decided that it hadn't had a good fight in ages and would confront this opponent, as it walked towards the power its purple skin was shivering with excitement

Sawk could feel his blood pumping as he was psyching himself up, Sawk had learned how to sense other fighting type Pokémon's KI long ago and he knew that this one not only felt foreign but was powerful, maybe even more so than himself. It was usually weaker trainers that came by these parts so he rarely had a chance to fight.

X Scene Break X

Infernape suddenly stopped walking when his instincts told him to ready himself, and out of nowhere a purple Pokémon clad in a white GI with a rugged sash around his waist comes out from its bushes and walks in front of Infernape

Ash then checked Sawk on his Pokédex **(AN: I'm just skipping these since they are unnecessary, if you really want me to post these say so in reviews) **and noticed that normally Sawk's were light blue, he assumed that this Sawk was special like his Noctowl.

"Iris stand back this one looks powerful, I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire" said Ash, but Iris disregarded it too excited to see this obviously experienced Pokémon take on Infernape

"Ok Infernape Start out with Mach punch" As Infernape was dashing towards Sawk, Sawk started getting a green glow over it and when Infernape was close it suddenly caught Infernape's Arm.

"Nape?" (what?)

While Infernape and Ash was in shock Sawk used Double kick to get some damage in on Infernape. Ash quickly used the move scanner on Sawk to find out that the move was called Quick guard and could block all first priority moves like Quick Attack.

"Well then Infernape use flamethrower" As a stream of fire came towards Sawk he easily dodged it due to the distance that was made when Sawk kicked Infernape away.

"keep it up rapid fire style" As Infernape continued to shoot streams of fire, some grazed Sawk and a few scored minor hits that didn't really do that much damage due to the low output of power.

"Now Mach punch" this time Sawk didn't see it coming as it was distracted with dodging the flames and got hit square in the jaw by Infernape.

"Keep it up Flamethrower max power" before Sawk could shake off the impact he was assaulted by a strong stream of fire that knocked him backwards into a rock.

"Wow Infernape is so strong" Said Iris

"Axew Ax" (I know he's incredible)

Meanwhile Team rocket were supposed to attack but was too enamored by watching their favorite fire type battle a heated battle with that Sawk

"Go infernape teach that wannabe fighting type how to fight" cheered Meowth

"Uhm guys shouldn´t we try to steal Pikachu?" Asked James

"Shut up James can't you see Infernapes winning" Said a happy Jessie.

They might be evil, but they were strong supporters of Infernape.

(Now back to the action)

Sawk concentrated for a while before shooting a blue sphere at them

"That's focus blast, with such fast firing rate too" Ash was impressed, he quickly ordered Infernape to use dig to escape and get close to Sawk

However Sawk saw that Infernape weren't there, but a hole was so he put two and two together and used Earthquake to get Infernape out

"OH NO INFERNAPE GET UP" Cried Ash knowing that Earthquake would be extra effective if a Pokémon was underground, top that with the fact that it would hit Super effective on Infernape got him worried

Sadly Infernape was not fast enough and after a couple of shockwaves later he was blasted up by the earthquake and caught midair by Sawk with a karate chop sending him back down with a thud.

"Oh no!" exclaimed three people, and Ash was sure he recognized the two extra voices from somewhere.

"Sawk Sawk Saaawk" (you battled great, however it is I who shall walk away as the victor)

"FERNAPE" (LIKE HELL YOU WILL) Screamed Infernape activating blaze

"now Infernape use your new move we've worked on, Fire punch but use it on both hands, then close combat" Using this new combination Infernape was able to deal a great amount of damage to Sawk due to his battle rust

Sawk cursed the fact that he hadn´t battled in such a long time, he knew that if the fire Pokémon knew that he could do Earthquake and if he didn't have so much ring rust, they would have a glorious battle, in fact it was this moment Sawk made a decision. No matter the outcome he would join this trainer on his journey. He was interesting coming up with strange technique's and something told him that it would be eventful at least to travel with him.

Infernape shared a look with Sawk, it was a look of warriors, a request of a final Clash. Luckily Ash himself also understood that look, "Okay Infernape lets end this Flare Blitz FULL POWER" Infernape enveloped himself in blue flames that was boosted by blaze and jetted towards the Sawk that was now using Giga Impact

As they collided they fought for domination for about 10 seconds before they looked unto each other with a smile before the energies from the two attacks mixed and caused an explosion.

When the smoke resided both Pokémon were out cold.

OMAKE (Written by No Vigilance)  
"Apprentice! There are 3 rules you must follow!  
Rule 1: Never get between Pikachu and Ketchup,  
Rule 2: Always care for your Pokémon, and they'll care for you back.  
Rule 3:" Ash stares at Iris and walks around her in a circle.  
"Are those all the clothes you have Apprentice?" asked Ash.  
"Y-yes Master Ash." spoke Iris, a little intimidated by his gaze upon her.  
"We must hurry to Accumula Town." said Ash.  
Half an hour later the duo, Pikachu and Axew arrived in Accumula Town.  
"Should we go to the Pokémon center Master Ash?" asked Iris.  
"No! there's something more important to do!" stated Ash as he dragged Iris to Accumula Tailoring. 3 hours later saw Ash and Iris leaving with Iris wearing a $3500 suit.  
"Thanks Master Ash, but why the suit?"  
"Apprentice; Rule 3 is when in civilistation, ALWAYS suit up!" recited Ash as he took a cool pair of angular shades from his breast pocket and put them on one handed.  
"Where did you get those?"  
"A Squirtle gave them to me."  
A bright light appeared besides Ash's feet forming into a small otter.  
"Osha! Osh-Watt-Osha!"(Wow! Suitman's even cooler!).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's that. **

**Wow in three days I've made three chapters. **

**As you can obviously see Ash will get a Sawk for two reasons. **

**One: I wanted Infernape to have a Rival, but I thought that Ash has enough Powerful Fire types, however he doesn't have a pure fighting type, and I don't count Primape since he doesn't use him. **

**Second: Sawk was the first Shiny Pokémon I found when playing pokemon Black, And he looks Pimp. I was tempted to have him know double slap. **

**Also Iris have caught two Pokémon and Ash caught his Pidove. **

**I was actually having a hard time figuring out what to do with Ash's rivals and then I figured, why not Iris (I was looking at a Zoidberg meme when I got the idea)**

**Ash will of course catch more Pokémon than he did in Canon and there are some canon Pokémon he won't get, like scraggy. I don't really like that one. If you have any wishes for Pokémon leave it in the reviews **

**Ghostfang Out **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Before I start this chapter I want to clear something up. It seems that when I said "why not Iris" in the AN last chapter. Some of you got confused, what I meant was that Iris would also have some competition with Trip and Stephan, That kid with a Riolu as well. **

**And when it comes to Georgia she will appear, but she will be stronger in this and continuously try to beat Ash. I really think that Ash would strongly Dislike a trainer that trains her Pokémon to be against specific Pokémon. Pokéracism? Or is it Pokétypeism? **

**But maybe I'll change my mind who knows. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash and Iris walking hastily towards Accumula town since both Infernape and Ash's new Sawk were still very injured. Iris looked at Ash's face and saw that he looked amused, well then again it would be hard to not be amused at the way Ash "caught" Sawk.

_Flashback_

"_INFERNAPE" yelled Ash as he ran to his fire type Pokémon who was knocked out cold. _

_After checking if there was anything seriously damaged he returned Infernape to his Pokéball before thanking the Sawk for battling with his Infernape. _

_Ash then excused himself and Iris before hurrying on their way to Accumula Town. _

_X Scene Break X_

_10 minutes later as Ash and Iris were walking towards Accumula Town a rubber hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed Pikachu. _

"_Pika Pikachu" (Oh god not these idiots again) _

_***Insert Rocket Theme* **_

"_Oh great, you even followed me to Unova?" Said Ash pinching the bridge of his nose_

"_Of course twerp, do you know what villians are without the heroes. Sad criminals who are wearing silly costumes" Said Meowth shocking Iris_

"_did that Pokémon just talk?" _

"_You'll get used to see weird stuff happen when you're around me Iris" Answered Ash before looking at team rocket. _

"_now return Pikachu or I will hurt you" Said Ash giving them a cold glare, making them shiver their spines_

"_No way twerp especially since we now have our secret weapon" said Meowth before pressing a button and suddenly a large magnet like machine fell down from the team rocket Air balloon, that had somehow appeared over them _

"_EMP activating" yelled Jessie with a victorious smirk_

"_EM what now?" said Both Iris and Ash, then the machine started glowing but seemingly did nothing. _

"_looks like your weapon failed" commented Ash before releasing Sceptile, well he tried. Instead of releasing Sceptile the Pokéball just fell down to the ground_

"_see twerp now pokéballs don't work when in range of our weapon" Said James making weird faces and laughing at Ash, Finally they would get pikachu and then th-_

"_then why didn't you release your own Pokémon before activating it" asked Iris not getting it _

"_because they're idiots Iris" Answered Ash as team rocket just dropped their Jaws in realization. _

_The first to recover was Meowth who used Payday to score a direct hit on Axew taking him out in one shot_

"_heh what a weak Pokémon you get there twerp" _

_Ash cursed as he had no idea how to save Pikachu now, who was still constricted. _

_Oh well when planning don't work, there's always violence. With this thought Ash dashed towards Pikachu but was cut off by Meowth, who swiped his claws at Ash's face but luckily Ash managed to dodge. _

"_Face it twerp we won" Said James _

"_Yes after all these years we finally got your pikachu"_

"_And there's nothing you can do about it"_

"_Sawk?" (can I do something about it)_

_Team rocket turned around to see a purple Pokémon wearing a GI staring at them_

"_Who the hell are you" asked Meowth_

"_Sawk" (your end) Said Sawk before using Scary face to show his intentions_

_Sawk had thought that the trainer would hastily bring his new rival to medical attention so he decided to follow him so he could try and join his team, he saw the two humans wearing Uniforms with a big R on it steal the small rat on the Trainer's shoulder. He figured he would let the trainer deal with it himself, so that he wouldn't accidently hurt his pride. _

_However it seemed that the trainer's Pokéballs wouldn't work and seeing the trainer trying to take action but failing he decided to step in. _

_Quickly using Double kick to throw away the small cat, Sawk then dashed towards the small rat and freed him from his bindings_

"_hey you´re that Sawk, Infernape was battling with. Did you follow us" Asked Ash recognizing the karate Pokémon. _

_Sawk nodded before using Focus blast towards the team rocket members_

"_Pikachu help him out with thunderbolt" However instead of firing a thunderbolt Pikachu did a little spin forming a sphere made out of electricity before firing it at team rocket_

"_Ash that's electro ball" said Iris_

"_Electro ball?_

_Ash didn't need a verbal answer as he saw just how powerful a electro ball Pikachu could make, and with the combined efforts of both Sawk's Focus blast and Pikachu's electro ball team rocket was blasted off. _

_Before Ash could thank Sawk he was tackled down by it. _

_Too shocked to do anything he could only watch as Sawk pulled out on of his empty Pokéballs before pressing the button in the middle sucking himself inside it, and was caught with no problems. _

"_Uhm Ash is this one of those weird things that I have to get used to" _

"_Probably, most of my Pokémon actually willingly choose to follow me like Oshawott"_

_Flashback end_

"Say Ash where do you know those three from?"

"they've been following me for years trying to steal Pikachu from me"

"Why? Can't they just catch their own? "

"I have no idea Iris, I stopped trying to figure it out after the third year"

Ash then started to pick up the speed and soon they could see Accumula Town from the top of a hill

"well then Iris, last one there's a rotten egg" Said Ash before running towards the Town with Iris right behind his Tail

X Scene Break X

After sprinting for what seemed like an eternity Iris finally managed to get into Accumula Town.

"YES, I beat Ash" she exclaimed loudly jumping up in victory

"no you didn't" she heard from a nearby café and hoped that she heard wrong, sadly when she turned around Ash was sitting there enjoying a cold drink in his suit getting looks appreciating from the women around him and envious looks from the men.

"How did you get here before me I passed you after 2 minutes in the race"

"The genius is not the one who works the hardest, he is the one that finds the easiest route, always remember that Iris" Said Ash standing up flicking his hair to the said making a group of teenage girls squeal.

"Why did my master turn out to be such a womanizer" asked Iris to no one

"Oh you should have seen my mentor, he makes me look like a nun" said Ash

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really"

And with that they continued on to the Battle club that Ash had heard about.

X Scene Break X

When Ash and Iris arrived at Accumula Battle club Don George was panicking around looking for something

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help"

"Yes please young man there's a wild Pokémon that keeps eating our food supply and were trying to catch it" Said Don George looking at Ash

"Well I'll be glad to help, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. This is Iris my apprentice from Ryu City"

"Nice to meet ya Ash, my name is Don George and I run this facility"

"Well then do you have a Pokéball transferor here?"

"Yes it's inside, but why would you need one now?"

"Back at home I have a Noctowl, they are very good at scavenging and she'll probably find your wild Pokémon quickly" answered Ash enjoying the look on Don George face, apparently he hadn't thought of using Pokémon to find the culprit.

2 minutes later Ash dialed up professor Oak's number, and the professor answered it after a few seconds. "Oh Ash what can I help you with today"

"Hello professor, the whole transfer thing is solved correct?"

"Yes I managed to arrange it"

"Well then I would like to shift some Pokémon, Firstly I'm sending you Kingler, Glalie and Pidove"

"Why Pidove?"

"Right now I have my hands full with focusing on Oshawott and Gible, and I plan on catching a few more Pokémon, So I want Swellow, Starraptor and, if she's there, Pidgeot to train her"

"Okay then, do you want me to send you any Pokémon?"

"Yes could you send me, Noctowl and Totodile?"

After a few minutes Ash had managed to safely trade his Pokémon and then released Noctowl

"wow Ash Noctowl looks different than in the picture"

"Yes Iris when Pokémon are differently colored like this, they are called "Shiny" Sawk is one as well"

After a quick introduction Ash asked Noctowl to use Extrasensory to try and find the wild Pokémon, after 20 seconds she found it sleeping behind some crates.

"Hey isn't that a Tepig?" asked Ash remembering seeing a Tepig back at Aurea's Lab.

"Yes it is, and it got something binding its mouth" Said Don George picking it up before the group went inside.

After a quick story on how the Tepig's trainer abandoned him Ash decided to let Infernape speak with the little guy, He couldn't hear, or understand, the most of what they said. But in the end both fire types ended with manly tears in their eyes.

"Sawk Saw Saa Saawk" (A true man is not afraid to show his more sensitive side when a friend is hurting, as expected from my rival) Said Sawk surprising everyone as they hadn't heard him come out from his Pokéball

"OSHA! Osha Oshawott?" (Right! don't you think so too suitman?) and apparently Oshawott came out as well

"GIB" "TOTO" (BITE!) Ash then knew pain

X Scene Break X

Tepig had decided to go with Ash so he could learn under his new master, Infernape. Ash had decided that he wasn't in the mood for battling and so he and Iris went to the Pokémon center to get a room.

"Wow, this room is fancy" said Iris looking around in the luxurious suite the two had gotten

"I know right, there's even a bubblebath"

"But Ash doesn't this cost a lot of money though?"

Ash chuckled before laying down on one of the five beds.

"Normally yes, but you forget that not only am I a Champion of a Minor league, I'm also the only one to beat the Kanto Battle Frontier, as well as a Honorary Pokémon ranger. With that comes many perks young apprentice"

"Honorary Pokémon ranger? How did that happen?"

"You see Iris I've done a lot of stuff that the rangers are supposed to do, I've been involved in a lot of Pokémon troubles during my stint as a trainer. I was even there with Champion Cynthia when the leader of Team Galactic Cyrus tried to make a new world and destroy this one. When the head of the rangers realized that the young boy who had helped them countless times was the same one. They decided to give me a badge and the cool jacket. But I prefer my suits, red isn't really my color"

Iris was impressed as well as scared and nervous, was this the kind of things she would go though as Ash's apprentice. She quickly realized that the answer was yes and decided to up her training with her Pokémon, actually Excadrill opened up from his "closed" state and walked around looking at the training her Pokémon was doing, she thought that soon she would be able to get through to him and apologize properly.

"Now Iris we have to deal with a problem that were having" said Ash, with his face suddenly turning serious

"What's that?"

"You need new clothes, it doesn't have to be something as fancy as mine, but you need something to show a signal of power to your opponents" said Ash pulling Iris out the door

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Nope" said Ash before dragging Iris around countless of clothing shops. **(AN: wow a guy dragging a girl around clothing shops. I must really be insane)**

It the end Iris had chosen something that surprised Ash, she apparently took a liking to old style Japanese Dresses, or "Yukata" so Ash bought a lot of those and some ribbons and a Tiara as an early birthday gift to Iris, Ash had a lot of money from his winnings during his journey.

"So princess shall we recede back to our humble abode for the night" said Ash with a posh accent teasing Iris.

"Oh shut up Ash, I can't see why I can't dress fancy but you can"

"There's dressing fancy, and there's overdressing, you look like you're about to go to prom or something. But it kind of suits you so you're off the hook for now"

Iris was about to answer him when she realized he had ditched her to talk some girls at a table. Iris couldn't believe it, the Ash she had met at Professor Juniper's lab was still a little childish, but now he seemed so mature and flirty. Of course Iris would soon find out that Ash was having a change of personality and occasionally would recede back into his childish and optimistic persona, which for some reason worked well with women. She was ten she didn't understand big girl thoughts yet.

X Scene Change X

Early morning Ash and Iris just arrived at the Accumula Town Battle Club when they saw a lot of trainers gushing over some guy with bright blue hair.

"Oh yes I am the greatest trainer to ever come out of Unova in history, Just look at the Facts after 4 years I've managed to get a finalist spot in the Johto league. After this year as I shall win the Unova league everyone will know the name, Jeffrey Wilson" Declared the blue haired trained making Ash roll his eyes before walking towards the arena.

Sadly the bluenette, Joey maybe? Ash thought had the same idea and they bumped into each other

"How dare such a lowly cretin such as you touch me?" Said Jeffrey glaring at Ash

"Wow buddy take it easy, I'm sorry I bumped into you" Said Ash looking the weird Wannabe British trainer in the Eye

"I can see you have a Pikachu on your shoulder, Of course you must be one of those Hillbillies from the Kanto region" Jeffrey said with a sneer towards Ash

In the background a lot of people started to snigger at Ash, and one of the female trainers approached Iris

"Hey shouldn't you be helping your friend" asked Female trainer #1

"No need Ash can handle this himself"

Unfortunately Jeffrey heard this and loudly laughed. "This pathetic excuse for a trainer, actually stand up to a A- rank trainer such as myself"

Iris raised an eyebrow at that, while rank wise still below Ash he was pretty good to have earned such a rank.

"Just see" Said Jeffrey putting his Pokédex into a slot beside a screen and then pressed some buttons.

Suddenly all screens were displaying his achievements and his most noticeable Pokémon

"Beat that, I Only lost at the Johto league two years before because this trainer Tobias had a team of legendaries and I managed to beat one of them"

Suddenly a look of realization dawned on Ash "Oh yes that's right, you're the guy that used destiny bond after his Latios decimated your whole team" he said with an insulting tone

"Besides last year you only ranked in the top 16 in Hoenn" Said Ash raising an eyebrow and enjoying the look of pure rage on Jeffrey's face

"Well then if you're so much better, then please share your profile with us" said Jeffrey mentally preparing himself to ridicule this savant before him.

Ash and Iris smirked as Ash popped his Pokédex into the slot

People's jaws hit the Floor when they read the top of the profile as it read

_**Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hometown: Pallet Town**_

_**Managing professor: professor Samuel oak & professor Aurea Juniper**_

_**Noticeable Achievements: Top 16 in 1**__**st**__** league competition (Indigo[Notice Trainer beat Fire type master Blaine), Champion of minor league (Orange Islands), Placed at Top 8 in 2**__**nd**__** league competition (Silver[Notice Trainer beat Dragon master Clair and Ice type Master Pryce], Placed Top 8 in 3**__**rd**__** league competition (Ever Grance [Notice Trainer beat Normal Type Master Norman and S ranked water type master Juan]), Was the first person ever to complete the Kanto Battle frontier beating S+ ranked trainer Brandon) Placed as a quarter finalist in his 4**__**th**__** league competition (lily of the valley[Notice trainer beat S+ ranked electric type master Volkner, Special note Trainer was the only one in the competition who knocked out one of the winner Tobias's Pokémon, not only beating his Darkrai but also his Latios])**_

_**Noticable Pokémon: Charizard (S+ ranked) Pikachu (S ranked) Sceptile (S- ranked) Snorlax (S- ranked) Kingler (A+ ranked)Infernape (A+ ranked) **_

_**Overall Rank: A+ - S- (A++)**_

People were left were left with their jaws hanging, this trainer was almost S ranked, S ranked trainers were mostly those people saw as "Pokémon Masters" Gym leaders Usually ranged in between C+ and B+ ranks with some exceptions, and Elite four members were usually about S+ or SS-.

The SSS, or Champion rank, was of course for people of Champion level. For it to say that his Charizard was S+ ranked it meant it could take on some of the Elite four's Pokémon and have a good chance at winning. Now Ash knew that the Actual Elite four were stronger, the ranking system could only do so much, than what it said. Jumping between ranks was very hard and it got exponentially harder for every rank. **(AN: as you can see I Decided to mix the Ranking system up a little since I thought I put the gap between trainers and the elite four too small. )**

"LIES!" exclaimed Jeffrey. "There is now bloody way this this dirty ape could be a A+ rank, I Jeffrey Wilson challenge you to a Battle"

"Sure why not, haven't made anyone cry today yet" answered Ash clearly nearing his breaking point

X Scene Change X

"We shall have a 3-on-3 battle, agreed" Said Jeffrey

"meh I don't care" said Ash nonchalantly angering Jeffrey

"well then HYDREIGON GET OUT HERE AND SHOW THIS CRETIN HIS PLACE IN THE DIRT!" yelled Jeffrey as he send out the three headed dragon

"ROAAR" (Roar)

"Well then, Sceptile I choose you, ladies first Jeffrey" Said Ash as he released Sceptile

"Use flamethrower" Commanded Jeffrey

"Sceptile use Agility to dodge and then use leech seed"

As Hydreigon shot three streams of fire from its three mouths Sceptile quickly disappeared before making itself known as it shot a seed at Hydreigon which sprouted vines slowly sapping Hydreigon's energy.

"GRRRR, now used Dragon Pulse"

"Counter with your Own Dragon pulse"

The two Pokémon shot a sphere from their mouths, middle one for Hydreigon, and the attacks Collided kicking up much dust.

"Now Giga impact" Commanded Jeffrey

And with incredible speed Hydreigon slammed into Sceptile shooting him into the wall at the opposite side of the room.

"Oh no Sceptile!"

"Give up, you do not stand a chance against me"

"Use synthesis"

"Hurry use Fire fang before it can recover"

"Now use the energy to use Solar beam!"

"WHAT?" yelled everyone that was watching as they had never seen such a strategy, and it worked as well since Sceptile landed a direct hit at Hydreigon.

"now use Leaf blade" Sceptile then Slashed Hydreigon with its blades dealing even more damage

"Hydreigon use your two side mouths to use crunch" Hydreigon then chomped down on Sceptil trapping him.

"Oh no"

"That's correct, Now use fire fang with your side mouths and flamethrower with your free one" As flames shot out from the teeth that was holding sceptile in place the last mouth shot a stream of fire at sceptile knocking it back into the wall knocking it out.

"how did you like tha-" Jeffrey was cut off when Hydreigon made a whimpering sound before falling down knocked out, Jeffrey in his rage forgot to get the leech seed off.

"Brilliant he toyed with Jeffrey's emotions before the match started to make him angry so he would forget about the leech seed and focus on dealing damage" Praised Don George

"You're wrong" said Iris suddenly focusing the attention on her.

"What do you mean by that" one of the trainers asked her

"I'm Ash's apprentice and he always tells me that as soon as you decide to have a match against someone, the battle have already started" Iris continued

"A good philosophy to have" said Don George, having seen many trainers fall for the opponents banter during the time he had this battle club.

"Well then old chap what do you say we release our next Pokémon, shall we mehmehmehmeh" said Ash making fun of the way Jeffrey spoke, And ushered Pikachu to the field

"GRRR take this GO SAMUROTT" Ash had planned on this, he saw from Jeffrey's trainer page that his Samurott was actually stronger than Hydreigon, who was at an A rank and Samurott was at a A+ rank, Now if Jeffrey had thought clearly, he wouldn't have sent an A ranked water Pokémon against a S ranked lightning type, but alas Ash's mockery had gotten to him.

"Pikachu use Thunderwave" several arcs of lightning suddenly made contact with Samurott paralyzing him.

"Damn it, Samurott return" Jeffrey said as he finally regained his composure, but sadly the damage was done, Pikachu had managed to paralyze Samurott and that would give Ash an advantage next time he sent him out.

"Exploud I choose you" Said Jeffrey letting the Hoenn Pokémon out.

"Pikachu return, Sawk I choose you" Ash said as he released his Sawk

"SAAAAWWWK" (*Battle Scream*)

"Exploud use Quick attack!" Ordered Jeffrey

"Use quick guard followed up with Close Combat" Sawk did as ordered and was rewarded with an angry Jeffrey

"Use mega punch"

"Use Bulk up" As soon as Exploud was about to hit, Sawk's muscles expanded giving him a boost in offence and defence

"Now use Focus energy and Counter" Sawk slammed into Exploud with a dark brown glow.

"Damn it. Exploud use hyper voice"

Exploud screamed producing soundwaves knocking Sawk back, Exploud then suddenly shot a hyper beam getting a clean shot.

"I see so you trained your Exploud to use hyper beam after his target gets immobilized by Hyper voice, a nice combination but not enough, Sawk use Focus Blast"

From the dust cloud a light blue sphere shot out with amazing speed exploding when it hit Exploud knocking it out.

"What how did Sawk pull through that!"

"That hyper voice and the Hyper beam was Insanely strong, I could see that. So I had Sawk use endure when I saw the hyper beam. I knew that you would try to goad me and that would leave Sawk enough time to recover"

Even though Jeffrey Wouldn't admit it out loud he was impressed with the strategy and then thought about it before he sighed

"I give you, you win" he said shocking everyone, even Ash

"I remembered that your Pikachu is S ranked, and I can practically feel the power pulsing through him, Samurott is not only outclassed, but there's also the type effectivity and the fact that he's already paralyzed against a fast Pokémon like Pikachu, this would just be a suicide match" Jeffrey finished disappointing quite a few people who wanted to see how powerful the small electric type was.

"A fair reason I guess" Said Ash who then walked over to Jeffrey and shook his hand

"I apologize for the things I said before, you have proven that you deserve to be a A+ rank"

"Sure" Ash was a little uncertain when he saw the personality change, but weirder stuff had happened. And besides he did kind off embarrass him in front of everyone. Jeffrey just got cocky and Ash knew he won't be able to bet him this easily again.

"Here's my number for my X-transceiver, Do try and keep in touch. Well then I think I shall make my exit Ta-ta" Jeffrey said before walking out of the Battle club

Ash sighed, Why couldn't he ever have a remotely normal day.

Right because regularity sucked ass

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**And another chapter done. **

**The last line is a quote from my childhood friend I still live by, why be normal when weird people are so much more fun. **

**I hope you guys like Jeffrey, He will be One of Ash's Rivals. (I'm going to make another or two)**

**Also I just got the idea of maybe making an OC as Georgia's older brother/sister as a Dragon specialist. I could make a couple of funny sketches with that. Comment on how you think about that in the reviews.**

**I kinda feel like I made the Battle to short though. What do you guys think?**

**That's it, there's nothing more to the chapter. **

**Stop reading. **

**Really?**

**Go away!**

**Ok now im bored with that bye bye**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm back with another chapter of Invading Unova. **

**Currently it seems that a lot of people want me to include Elesa in a romantic relationship with Ash, so I decided to open a poll, where you can vote on specific shippings.**

**Happy voting :P**

**Oh and if anyone hadn't realized yet, Iris' "Fancy" clothes are her Black and white 2 outfit**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ash and Iris were walking down the road once again wearing their traveling clothes, they decided to take a break at a lake.

"Oh man I'm so exhausted, when will we be there?" whined Iris massaging her feet

"we should be able to get there about five pm, if we take a one hour break that is" answered Ash taking out ingredients for their lunch

"Aww, still four hours of walking then" said Iris as she threw herself backwards onto the grass sighing.

"Iris I've laid out the food for the Pokémon and for you" said Ash as he was taking his clothes off

Now while Iris didn't really have a crush or was in love with her mentor and even though she was young, Iris was blushing madly when she saw Ash's chiseled body glittering with sweat

"A-A-Ash why are y-y-you tak-king your clothes o-off?" was all Iris managed to stutter out before she had to look away.

"To take a dive of course, why else?" asked Ash with a confused look, sadly even though he had managed to mature greatly the last couple of weeks he was still oblivious as to how sexy he was.

When Iris didn't give him an answer he shrugged before releasing his Pokémon before he walked towards the lake followed by Totodile and Oshawott since they wanted to play around in the water.

X Scene Break X

As the two small water Pokémon was playing around in the water Ash was floating around enjoying the silence until he heard a voice coming from a nearby rock formation so he decided to swim close to it to investigate.

"Hey Oshawott, Totodile come here I heard so voices and I want to check it out"

"Osha Oshawott?" (Why is he calling us if he wants to check something?)

"Toto Toto Toto" (Maybe it's because he thinks it's a Pokémon and might attack)

Nodding at this the two water types started to swim towards Ash in high speed using a new move Ash had taught them, Aqua jet Oshawott still had some problems with it, but he could do it in a linear direction.

As soon as Ash had reached the rock formation, the two water types had managed to get there two

"okay guys let's check it out" said Ash before climbing on top of the rocks and looking towards the direction he heard the voice, only to see an eel looking Pokémon with bruises all over it.

Ash could see that it was in the verge of fainting and quickly scooped it up before swimming towards his camp

"Poor thing doesn't even have the energy to shock me" said Ash as he held tight on Totodile and Oshawott with Eeletrik on his back.

X Scene Break X

"Iris get up we have an emergency and we have to get to Striaton City fast" said Ash as he quickly recalled all of his Pokémon and made Iris do the same

"Why? What happened?"

"I found this Pokémon between some rocks very hurt so we have to get it to a Pokémon center immediately"

"Where is it?"

"I had sceptile carry it to the center, but we should hurry there as well"

Thankfully due to the training Ash had made Iris do they managed to keep a pretty fast pace until they reached Striaton City and managed to get there in 45 minutes, although Ash had to give Iris a piggy back ride for a portion of the way so she could get a breather.

"Finally we made it" wheezed Iris as she struggled to breathe properly.

"Now let's just get to the Pokémon center" Said Ash before asking a random woman for direction

Poor woman had a nosebleed when she saw Ash's sweaty body, but did manage to give them directions.

"Somehow I feel like that's going to be a running joke" thought Iris out loud

BONK

"No breaking the fourth wall" reprimanded her mentor

X Scene Break X

When Ash and Iris entered the Pokémon center they saw a big amount of kids swarming Sceptile wanting to look at the exotic Pokémon.

"Sceptile scep" (I swear to god, if Ash doesn´t show up soon, someone's going to die)

"What type of Pokémon are you?"

"Are you from Unova?"

"Can I catch you?"

"Hey Sceptile were over here"

"SCEEP" (Freedom!) cried Sceptile as he welcomed the green laser that took him into his Pokéball

"Hey you can't just do that" one of the kids said

"Yeah we wanted to catch that Pokémon"

"But it's mine, how would I be able to recall him if I didn't already catch him in the first place?" answered Ash, who was now wearing his suit.

Blushing madly the group of kids then scampered away

"Day by day I lose faith in the coming generation" sighed Ash ignoring the loud protest from Iris

"Iris you strategize and try to find out which kind of Pokémon the gym trainer uses, you´re going up first so that you won't just copy what I do" When Iris nodded, Ash started walking towards nurse Joy wanting to ask about his new electric type.

"Hello nurse Joy I sent my Sceptile ahead with an injrured Eelektrik earlier today is it healed up?"

"Yes, she is in perfect health. Although I wonder how it actually evolved"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh in the back we have a machine that displays how much damage there's done to a Pokémon, and there wasn't really that much damage done. However she was still so beat up, that's a side effect of premature evolution"

Professor Oak had told him about premature evolution, it was usually happening to Pokémon that evolved with evolution stones like a Growlithe. Ash was actually surprised when he managed to remember a few occasions where he saw this phenomenon, his own Torterra had evolved prematurely, and he would always remember Sergeant Surge's Raichu. Ash had thought there was something wrong with Torterra because of how strong other Torterra was compared to him.

"Oh well it seems that me and Eelektrik have a lot of work to do then, right Nurse Joy" said Ash flashing a smile making nurse Joy blush a deep crimson.

X Scene Break X

Meanwhile at a university, in medicine class. While Brock was holding a presentation

"And as you can see here, a fighting types skeletal structure is.." Brock said no further and fell to his knees and started crying occasionally shouting about his pride for his friend Ash

X Scene Break X

As Ash took Eelektrik's Pokéball he suddenly had a weird feeling. "I feel like I just missed something fantastic" Said Ash looking around.

Ash dismissed it and went outside to find Iris

"Hey Iris are you here"

"Yes" said Iris suddenly coming up behind him

"Great did you find the Gym?"

"No but I met this guy" She said pulling a young guy with green hair wearing a waiter's uniform.

Ash just stared at Iris and then at the newcomer

"Too easy, lead the way" was the only thing Ash said before making the new guy lead on to the Gym.

Five minutes later as they walked down a road Ash suddenly broke the awkward silence

"So grassy, what's your name?"

"My name is Cilan and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur" said Cilan taking a bow

"A what?" asked Ash with a confused look

"A Pokémon connoisseur is a Pokémon trainer that Specializes in Evaluating the bond between trainer and Pokémon, I can see that your bond with your Pikachu is amazingly strong, I assume he's your vintage"

"I assume that when you say vintage you say my most favored and strongest"

"Correct"

"Well, I'd like to say that I don't have Favorites but that would be lies, Although I have a team of five I like to call the originals"

"Originals?" Asked both Iris and Cilan

"Out of my first six Pokémon I still only have five of them, and then two of them only occasionally since Pidgeot has to protect viridian forest and Squirtle is training reqruits for firefighting"

Both Iris and Cilan was impressed that Ash's Pokémon was able to protect an entire forest, and that he had a firefighter Pokémon

"So I who are the other's beside Pikachu and Charizard" asked Iris

"Well besides those two who are my strongest, Charizard stronger than Pikachu, I then have my Pidgeot who is behind them" Ash them found Pidgeot's page on his Pokédex and showed them his pictures of her

"Oh wow She's beautiful" said Iris

"I must say, she looks very well raised. Those smooth feathers and those claws and her beak. Bravo you did an excellent job raising her" praised Cilan

"Thank you, Now after her it's a tie between my Squirtle who is leading a fire fighting squad part time and training new recruits part time, I've actually talked with the Jenny responsible for the squad and she told me that soon Squirtle would be done training recruits and retire, so he can battle with me again"

When he showed the info on his Pokédex Iris was gushing over how cute they looked and Cilan was staring at Ash.

"Ash you know I saw your Sceptile earlier right?"

"Yeah so?"

"And you're telling me that this Basic evolution stage Pokémon is stronger than him?"

"They´re about even in strength but yeah"

"Wow, if they ever evolve they will destroy all your competition" Said Iris

"Charizard already does that, that's why I don't bring him along all the time" Said Ash

"So Cilan are you by any chance the gym leader?" asked Ash turning towards their new friend

Cilan almost tripped when Ash asked this but managed to compose himself "How did you know?"

"Meh, lucky guess" Said Ash as they finally made it to the Restaurant/Gym.

Ash then looked around at the Restaurant/Gym.

"Cilan I fucking love your style, food and a battle. I feel like a Viking" Said Ash hurrying inside wanting to eat

Iris and Cilan sweatdropped before following him inside

X Scene Break X

After eating a late lunch and paid Ash asked for a Gym match suprising Cress and Chilly.

"I thought you two were just customers" said Cress

"But if it is a battle you want" said Chilly

"Then we will serve you in more than one matter" finished Cilan

All three brothers then clapped their hands and led the two to a battle arena.

"Now which one of us three do you want to battle"

"Actually do you have a healing machine?" Asked Ash

"Yes we do why?" answered Cress

"Well then I propose that both I and Iris battle the three of you in two best out of three matches" Said Ash and the three brothers agreed.

As they were getting ready Iris noticed the Camera's here and there

"Hey Cilan what's up with the camera's?" Asked Iris

However instead of Cilan, Ash answered "Gym Battles are often taped and aired on Tv" answered Ash

"Oh, well then I'm up first right?" Said Iris before running to the Challengers area

The referee took his place and looked at both Iris and Chilly "This match is the first in a series of two out of three, introducing the challenger, from Ryu city Iris, and the first gym leader Cress"

"Let's go Panpour"

"Go Pidove"

"Okay Panpour use Water gun" Panpur then shot a stream of water

"Pidove dodge and then use Quick attack"

"Dodge" Cress said as Panpour leaped over Pidove.

"Now use Peck" ordered Iris

"Block it with Ice punch and then hit it again!" Ordered Cress wanting to finish this battle

As Pidove came close with his glowing beak, Panour hit him with a light blue glowing hand knocking him back, not being done Panpour proceeded to deck Pidove square in the face with another Ice Punch

"Now finish it with water gun

Panpour then hit Pidove with a stream of water hurling him into a wall. Suprising everyone but Pikachu Pidove was still able to go on.

"I'm impressed Iris, your Pidove is very tenacious" praised Cress clearly impressed

Meanwhile in the stands Ash was talking with Pikachu. "I assume this is your doing?"

"Pika" (Whipped his ass into shape)

"If you don't lay off the ketchup you might need to get into shape"

"Pika Pikachu Pika" (Bitch please, I've been losing weight since Gen I )

"Oh look Pidove is out" Panpour had launched a Quick attack knocking out the damaged bird Pokémon

"Winner of this round Cress" Announced the referee

"Next gym leader is Chilli, Challenger choose your second Pokémon, Gym leader choose your Pokémon"

"Pansear I choose you"

"Axew I choose you"

As Pansear came out of his Pokéball, the small dragon type leaped out from Iris' hair

"Okay Axew lets start this with Dig" As soon as she said that Axew dived down and started digging towards Pansear in high speed

"Pansear use Flamethrower down the hole"

"Quick Axew get out of there" Sadly as soon as Axew came up a stream of fire followed him engulfing the little dragon

"Pansear Fire Punch"

Iris waited for it to come closer before starting her plan. "Iris jump above Pansear and use Dragon Rage"

As soon as Pansear looked up he was engulfed by a blue dragon like beam which caused an explosion

"Pansear use Dig"

"Axew remember what Gible did to you during your spar two days ago"

Ash widened his eyes when he heard this and silently praised his apprentice, it was important to know that you could implant other people's strategies into your battle style. Paul using his counter shield technique was a good example.

_Flashback_

"_Axew use Dig"_

"_Gible use dig and try and feel Axew digging around, when you find him launch flamethrower at full power"_

_As soon as Gible found Axew he released a powerfull stream of fire burning Axew, when he was certain that he had done enough damage Gible went over to fetch the knocked out Dragon type busting out in the open. _

_Flashback End_

´Nice try Iris, but the properties of Dragon rage and Flamethrower are different´ thought Ash as there was an huge explosion forcing both Axew and Pansear up.

"Now Axew Dragon rage one more time" That one did it and managed to knock out Pansear.

"Winner of this round is the Challenger, Final match is the challenger versus Cilan, Challenger choose your last Pokémon, Gym leader choose your Pokémon"

"Lillipup I choose you"

"Pansage the stage is yours"

"Pansage lets start this off with bullet seed"

"Dodge and use Quick attack, to get behind some rocks and then use work up"

Lillipup obeyed quickly disappearing from everyone's sight and then started boosting his offence

"I see you hope to increase the power of your Lillipup so that it can be more effective, however that wont work, Pansage use your nose to smell Lillipup and then use solarbeam"

"Quick use Quick attack and Ice fang"

The match in Ash's opinion was rather dull with Iris getting some hiding spots for Lillipup so he could boost himself with Work up. Eventually Pansage froze to ice letting Iris get the victory.

As Cilan gave Iris the Trio Badge Ash went over to the Challengers Spot and waited for Cress, however Instead of Cress, Chilli came.

"The following is the first of a series of two out of three, the challenger from Pallet town Ash Ketchum against the three Striaton City Gym leaders, first up is Chilli"

"Pansear I choose you"

"Tepig I choose you"

"I'll start, Pansear use Flamethrower,"

"Tepig dodge"

Tepig leaped high in the air to dodge the stream of fire

"Now while he is in midair use flamethrower"

Ash thought back to the time he fought Morty with his Cyndaquil "Tepig use Ember on the wall" luckily even though Ember wasn't as powerful as flamethrower it had enough power to propel Tepig out of danger

"Pansear use quick Attack"

Pansear managed to slam into Tepig knocking him into the wall

"Tepig use tackle" Tepig managed to connect but was unable to move for a while because of exhaustion

"Tepig use Ember"

"Flamethrower" Pansear's Flamethrower practically mowed through the ember and hit Tepig dead on knocking him out.

"I'll have to work on his stamina, he wasn't able to move after that tackle, and that last ember would barely be able to light a match".

"Winenr of this round Chilli, Next battler Cress"

"You're up now Oshawott"

"Panpour use water gun"

"Use agility to get behind Panpour" suddenly Oshawott was gone and reappeared behind Panpour

"Now use razor shell"

"Block with Ice punch"

Ash was strongly reminded of some old fighting scene as Panpour's glowing fists were trying to hold off Oshawott's razor shell.

"Oshawott use Water Gun!"

Panpour didn't see the stream of water coming and it slammed into him

"Fire your own Water Gun"

"Dodge by using agility and then use razor shell!"

As soon as the water jet got close to Oshawott he disappeared only reappear behind Panpour slashing him with his razor shell

"Panpour! Get away" cried Cress

"Oshawott, let's use your new move, fire Water Pulse"

The water sphere crashed into Panpour

"Panpour use Water Gun"

However instead of doing that Panpour started to slap himself

"Huh what happened?" Asked Iris

"The secondary effect of Water Pulse is that it might cause confusion" answered Cilan

"Okay Oshawott end this use Aqua Jet and razor shell!"

The combination of the two moves proved too much for Panpour as he fell down knocked out.

"Winner of this round the challenger!" yelled the ref as Iris cheered

"Last battle, Ash versus Cilan"

"Pansage go"

Asg thought about using his new Eelektrik, but decided against it.

"Pika" (my turn)

"You want to battle Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded before jumping down to the arena

Chilli and Cress were confused as to why Ash would use an electric type against a grass type, but Cilan was sweating he had the general idea of how powerful Pikachu was.

"Pansage hide behind the rocks"

"Blast the rocks away with Thunderbolt"

Pikachu sent a powerful arc of lightning that destroyed boulders in its path as it traveled towards Pansage

"Use dig"

"Leap in the air and then us Iron tail on the ground"

"Pansage hurry and get up"

Cress and Chilli were stunned at the speed and power of Pikachu, when his tail had hit the ground several cracks had appeared in a spiderweb shape.

"Pansage use double team"

Ash smirked as he turned over to Iris. "Iris this is one of the uses for Counter shield"

"Pikachu do it!" Pikachu started spinning around and several arcs of lightning burst out shocking all the images of Pansage revealing the real one

"Now before he is able to recover, Quick Attack and Iron tail" Pikachu sped towards Pansage and smacked him with iron tail midair crashing him down knocking him out.

X Scene Break X

After Ash was awarded the Trio badge the group suddenly found themselves back in the restaurant, because as Ash said "there's nothing like a feast after slaughter"

"So Ash I want to ask you want was about your Tepig, I mean both your Oshawott and your Pikachu ran laps around us" asked Cress

"That's because I just got Tepig yesterday and haven't had a training session with him yet"

"Yet you used him for a gym battle?" asked Chilli

"Thought it would be a good test, besides I knew I would win. No offence but the three of you aren't really that infamous" Answered Ash as he quickly devoured all his food

"Well then what are you going to do from here?" asked Cilan

"Well I thought about sending Tepig back to kanto with Oshawott, professor Oak wants to research some Unova Pokémon and the starters are perfect. So now I have to think about who I should call back"

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Oh sorry that's mine" said Ash as he clicked his X-transceiver

"Hello is this Ash Ketchum?" asked an Officer Jenny

"Let me guess, Squirtle is retiring and he wants to go to me" said Ash

"Spot on"

"Well then could you send him to Oak's Ranch in Pallet Town?"

"Gladly, and I just want to thank you, your Squirtle has been an amazing help"

"Why is he retiring, I'm curios last time we spoke he loved doing what he did"

"All his teammates are now Blastoise and he's tired of defending his title as the leader so he is retiring after he trained a group of new recruits"

"Okay then" Ash then hung up and they started to walk towards the Pokémon center with Cilan following

"Our healing machine can only heal five times a day, so I'm coming with you to heal Pansage" was his reason

X Scene Break X

When Ash, Iris and Cilan arrived at the Pokémon Center Ash give Iris Tepig's pokéball and sent her to the counter so that he could call Professor Oak and get Squirtle and send Oshawott and Tepig

"Hello Professor Oak?"

"Ah yes Ash, I know I Just got Squitle's pokéball a few minutes ago. Also while you're sending me your Unova starters could you take Bulbasaur with you? I think that he's deserved a vacation with you"

"Sure it will be nice to have them both with me again, Also I'll send over Noctowl, Totodile and Sceptile. So send me the lead Tauros, Donphan and Pidove would you?"

"Okay Ash"

"OSHAAAA" (SUITMAN WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME AWAY!) cried Oshawott who had escaped his Pokéball with tears in his eyes

"Because the professor wants to look at how wonderful a Pokémon you are Oshawott, besides it will be a good experience for you, you'll meet all my other Pokémon and you can meet my mom" said Ash with a smile comforting Oshawott.

Having to do the exact same thing with Tepig, Ash finally was able to send his Pokémon over to Professor Oak and get his other five.

"Say Ash which Pokémon do you currently have on you?"

"Well professor I have Pikachu, Infernape, Sawk, Eelektross and the five you just sent me"

"Okay then, good luck on your journey Ash"

X Scene Break X

"Axew wake up"

Ash was surprised as Iris was panicking over her Axew as he was in deep slumber and couldn't wake up.

"Don't worry I can help you" came a voice

Ash turned around and saw a very cute purple headed woman wearing a lab coat, she was followed by a floating Pokémon

She looked at Ash and blushed

´Why can't our researchers be this cute´ he though comparing Aurea and this woman with professor Oak

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay chapter down**

**Sorry for the wait, my Laptops screen broke so I had to send it for repair. **

**The Poll is up for the Shipping. Fennel won't be a choice. Though I kind of want to make Ash pair up with a scientist in another fic maybe. **

**Please vote :D **

**Fennel will be one of the many woman Ash will charm until he ´matures´ because I've seen too many fics where the dense main character is suddenly a don Juan -.-**

**Ghostfang out**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And here is the sixth chapter of my fic Invading Unova**

**Been busy lately so I haven't had the chance to write for a while exams have been killing me, but finally I have achieved FREEDOM!**

**Also I want to thank to the person who wrote the anonymous review, it's nice to know that I have reached the point to where I have flamers, makes me feel warm inside.**

**Oh well enjoy the chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iris was looking at the woman with a confused look, she was panicking because Axew wouldn't wake up and this random woman in a lab coat comes yelling and exclaims that she can help. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Audrey Fennel and I am a Pokémon researcher. I specialize in Pokémon dreams and Trainers."

After a quick introduction she motioned for Iris to place Axew down and grabbed a Pokéball "Munna, come out."

And from the Pokéball came a white light and materialized a small floating pink Pokémon with flower pattern on it

"I can use Munna's Dream eater to wake up Axew." Fennel claimed

"You can do that?" asked Iris skeptically

"Yes Iris Pokémon moves, and especially psychic type moves, can be used differently from what they're supposed to." answered Ash

Fennel nodded before looking at Axew "Axew was probably affected by the Dream Mist and fell asleep because of it, by having Munna suck the Dream Mist out of Axew he should wake up."

"Also Professor Fennel it seems that Pikachu has also fallen asleep, could you wake him up as well?"

"Sure Ash, just place him beside Axew and Munna will wake him up after Axew."

Munna then used Dream Eater on Axew sucking out the Dream Mist, displaying Axew's dream. Axew was dreaming of himself evolving into a Haxorus.

"Ax?" (Whuzzat?) yawned Axew as he got up

"Wonderfull, now let's wake up Pikachu as well. Munna Dream Eater."

Now while Axew's dream was kind of normal, Fennel was surprised when she saw Pikachu's dream

Pikachu was on a cloud and was about to dive into some red liquid, around him was giant bottles of ketchup, so Fennel assumed that the red liquid was also ketchup. Pikachu dived down and with a big splash he made a cannon ball and impacted. Pikachu then started swimming and drinking the ketchup at the same time.

"Somehow I'm not surprised by this." said Ash breaking the silence

"Pikachu Pika." (hey I was having a good dream) yawned Pikachu as he got up

Ash then turned to the confused Professor before explaining how Pikachu had somehow gotten a big Ketchup addiction while they had been on their travels.

"I've never heard of a Pokémon getting an addiction like that before."

"Well most of my Pokémon are special in one way or another, but enough about that. You said something about a Dream Mist before, could you explain?"

Fennel then went onto explaining everything that had happened. The lab, Musharna, the explosion and the "Black Dream Mist" that had appeared because of Musharnas corruption by peoples evil dreams.

Iris and Cilan were in awe of the story while Ash was sighing, how come all bad stuff happen while he was near. His principles wouldn't let him ignore the problem and it was always a hassle solving whatever problem there was.

"Oh well, wouldn't be much of a ranger if I didn't fix this would I?" sighed Ash and got up noticing the looks from Cilan and Fennel, sighing Ash started explaining how he became an honorary Pokémon Ranger.

"Oh wow, you have been on so many adventures." said Fennel

"Yes, yes I have. Now let's solve this problem of yours." said Ash wanting to solve this matter quickly, it wasn't because he wasn't concerned, but after countless episodes these things got old very fast.

X Scene Break X

The group of four was walking towards the abandoned lab and was worried because the whole city was enveloped by a pink mist.

"How did this mist problem get this serious professor." asked Iris

"Someone or something must have provoked Musharna, that's probably why the problem is so big right now, normally it's just a problem around the old lab." answered Fennel pushing her glasses a bit up

"Twenty bucks on that it's the team rocket we saw earlier." said Ash, but no one would take the bet since Cilan and Fennel didn't know them and Iris knew better.

"This Mist must have a very soothing flavor if it can put this many Pokémon to sleep." commented Cilan as he looked around and noticed the sleeping Pokémon.

The group got out of Striaton City and made their way towards the old lab

"Sawk, Infernape come out, Iris remember it might not be Team Rocket, but if it is they might have that EMP with them."

Iris then quickly called out her Lillipup and her Pidove. "Hey Ash, why don't you just send out all your Pokémon?"

"Because of the mist Iris, we still don't know how it will affect our Pokémon so I only called out Sawk and Infernape because the two of them are more than enough to handle every problem that we will face."

Ash then told Cilan to call out his Pansage and have him guard their rear.

"So what do you think is causing this Ash." asked Fennel

"A machine."

"A machine?"

"Team Rocket always use machines, I don't know if they caused this on purpose or not but it's their machine's fault" said Ash

"Professor Fennel, how far are we from the Dreamyard." asked Cilan

"We should be there in a little while, just by those trees and we should be able to see it."

And when the four of them rounded the corner they were greeted by the sight of team Rocket happily looking at a laptop screen beside a huge machine.

"Who are they?" asked Fennel

Apparently Team Rocket heard her and then loudly performed their motto. After their little performance Jessie threw a Pokéball and a Woobat came out.

"Before we start the battle, is anyone going to pick up the phone?" asked Ash

"What phone twerp?" asked James

"Because I fucking called it." Smirked Ash as he commanded Pikachu to use Quick Attack

"Woobat use Gust." Commanded Jessie and Woobat's Gust attack managed to push Pikachu back.

"Why are the three of you here!?" yelled Fennel at the three rocket members

After Team rocket had done their usual motto/introduction and then went on to explain that they collected the data for their head researcher professor Namba. And that they would use this mist to conquer the Unova region.

"Woobat use Air slicer."

"Infernape use flamethrower, Pikachu fry him with a Thunderbolt." Ordered Ash

Jessie silently cursed the fact that they currently only had Meowth and Woobat as their Pokémon right now. she knew that the only chance they had was for them to cause a distraction.

"I can't believe they would use Musharna like this, its people like you who caused Musharna's rage." Cried Fennel.

"Remember professor Fennel, we are here to stop this the connection between Munna and Musharna will be able to solve this." Ensured Cilan

"yeah but how are we gonna find Musharna in all of this chaos, it's impossible." Said Iris

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **

The ground shook and with a big blast arcs of light came out from the ground and materialized into a small tapir looking Pokémon.

"Apparently I was wrong. Well that is Musharna right?" asked Iris

"Yes that's her." Said Fennel

Team rocket took this opportunity to make Woobat use gust on the ground to cause a smokescreen so that they could escape with their jetpacks.

"When the hell did they get jetpacks?" Mused Ash as he looked at the three retreating figures.

A huge wave of psychic energy knocked everyone back a couple of meters as Musharna gave another huge squeal(?).

"Oh no Oh no Oh no what are we gonna do now." said Fennel as she started panicking.

While Iris and Cilan were busy trying to calm Fennel down Ash got up again and started to walk towards Musharna.

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"**

Another wave of energy came towards them, but this time Ash was prepared for it. Throwing himself down and digging his fingers into the dirt he was able to avoid being knocked back.

"Ash what are you doing?" asked Cilan getting worried for his new friend, friend? Cilan had only known Ash for about two hours and already he viewed him as a friend. Cilan had thought about traveling around Unova before, and it appear that fate had given him an opportunity to do so.

"Relax I know what I'm doing." called Ash as he again got up and approached Musharna.

"Oh dear, do you think he'll be fine?" asked Fennel

"You sure worry a lot about Ash don't you professor"

Fennel then blushed a deep red "I-I-I don't know what you´re talking about."

"Ash and Audrey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Iris started teasing but was got off by Sawk and Infernape who smacked her across her head.

"Oww why did you do that." Asked Iris nursing her hurting head

"Sawk." (you deserved it)

Infernape only nodded before looking at his trainer, he wished Ash would let them help a little more with the problem's, but he understood that Ash was very headstrong and preferred to do things himself, rather than count on others for help.

Meanwhile Ash had finally made it to Musharna and knelt down to level with Musharna. Musharna gave him a terrified look and was about to send a wave of energy to blow him back. However before she could do that Ash put his hand on Musharna's head and rubbed her gently.

"Easy there girl, relax everything is going to be fine." He assured Musharna. However what Ash didn't know was that when he touched Musharna he unconsciously sent a wave of Aura through Musharna's little body. The Aura had a soothing effect on the corrupted Musharna and she began to calm down as a black mist started to be exctracted from her backside.

Fennel, Cilan and Iris were in awe of what happened and when Ash came walking towards them with a sleeping Musharna in his arms they all relaxed as they knew this little adventure was over.

X Scene Break X

Later that evening after a heartfelt goodbye between Cilan and his brothers, and Ash and Audrey. The group of Cilan Iris and Ash were walking down a road. Ash was still blushing and Cilan and Iris were teasing him immensely, why well let's turn back the clock a couple of hours

_X FlashBack X_

_Ash and Iris were looking at Cilan saying goodbye to his brothers, he had asked them if it was okay if he traveled alongside the master and the student, Ash of course immediately welcomed him (and his food). _

"_Well I guess you guys are leaving." Said Fennel surprising Ash_

"_Oh Audrey, I didn't see you there."_

"_I just go here, and I wanted to thank you guys again for the help with Musharna." Said Fennel meekly shying away from Ash's look_

"_It was a pleasure to help." Assured Ash with a smile_

"_Ash I'm ready to leave." Said Cilan_

"_Okay then, let's be off." Said Ash picking up his backpack_

"_Wait Ash before you leave, I want to give you something to remember me by." Said Fennel walking up to Ash_

"_Oh really what is it you want to gi…" Ash however was cut off by lips. Lips on his lips. Audrey's lips on his lips, Audrey had pulled Ash into a lip lock that lasted for about 15 seconds, and thus Audrey had taken Ash's first kiss._

_X Flashback End X_

"It's a shame that Audrey can't come with us, she and you would have made such an adorable flavor." teased Cilan

"It would have been nice to have a Mistress alongside Master." Continued Iris.

"Iris and Cilan both of you will run twenty laps around the lake where we'll set camp." Said Ash giving them both a look that promised pain if they didn't do as he said.

"Why do we keep putting up camp beside lakes anyway?" Asked Iris

"Swimming is good exercise for the body, I mainly use that to keep both myself and my Pokémon in shape."

"Really?"

"No I just like lakes." Said Ash as he started walking faster chuckling at his sweat dropping companions.

"By the way Ash, why are you still wearing your suit?" asked Iris

"I feel like I'm gonna need it." Said Ash

"How far is this lake away?" asked Cilan who was wheezing slightly as he wasn't used to traveling long distances on foot.

"It should be right around this corner, I read a lot about this lake, it should be very calm and a great spot for relaxing." Said Ash happily, after all he needed some relaxation time

But when the three of them rounded the corner they were greeted by a huge tent which had the sign "_Incresparsi lake double battle's tournament" _

"Well there goes my plans." Said Ash as he started to walk into the tent

Inside the tent a lot of trainers were sitting in groups discussing which of their Pokémon they would use. The tent was rather fancy as there was a small café set up and there were plenty of places you could sit.

Ash and CO. went to the desk to see if they could enter this tournament. "Hello miss we would like to enter this tournament." said Ash as he gestured to him and Iris.

"Sure thing, you can either enter alone and use two of your own Pokémon or you can enter as a tag team. The tournament starts tomorrow at noon."

"Well in that case these two will enter as a tag team and I'll enter solo." Said Ash ignoring Cilan's protest.

"So the two of you find a place and start talking strategy, I'll go over and use the video phone." Said Ash as he walked towards the Pokémon center tent that was set up beside the tent they were just in.

As he was walking both Sawk and Infernape came out of their Pokéballs, as they assumed that Ash would use them for the tournament. Trainers who saw this immediately got worried because they could see how strong the two of them were.

"Sorry guys but I'm not using the two of you." Said Ash, which greatly disappointed the two fighting types. And relieved the trainers.

"Sawk?" (then who?)

Ash smiled as he picked up two if his Pokéballs and released two of his oldest friends

"I'm using Squirtle and Bulbasaur." Said Ash making the trainers who were listening in snicker. Picking two not evolved starters over a Shiny Sawk and a fully evolved Infernape, that seemed stupid to them.

"Squirtle." (sup bro)

"Bulba" (it's been a long time hasn't it)

"Pika" (too long) said Pikachu as he leapt down from Ash's shoulder

"How about we find a quiet place to catch up?" said Ash as he started walking towards the lake.

X Scene Break X

The day for the tournament had arrived and Ash was psyched, he hadn't battled with Squirtle or Bulbasaur since Brandon. With all the new tricks the two originals have picked up he was sure victory would be his.

"Welcome everyone to the third annual incresparsi lake double battles tournament!" yelled a mid-aged man into a microphone.

"Everyone please go to a stall where you will get a number, that number is the arena you will be competing in. this year we have a total amount of 197 entrees. All of you will be cut down to 64 in a league style pre-tournament. The 64 teams or person with the highest amount of Pokémon knock outs, minus the amount of Pokémon that they have had knocked out will be in the tournament."

It was a simple system, everyone would have a series of matches, if you knock out a Pokémon you get one point, if your Pokémon gets knocked out you lose one point. '_But why make it this complicated though? Wouldn't it just be better if they just had us have battles until we were down to 64?' _thought Ash, but dismissed it as people were walking towards the stands.

After a half hour of waiting everyone had got their numbers and Ash was looking for Iris and Cilan.

"Oh no don't tell me you´re here." Came a voice from behind him. When Ash turned around he saw Trip with an uncomfortable look that screamed 'I want to get away'.

"Ah your name was Trip right, sadly I don't have time to talk I have to find my cook and student" said Ash as he walked off enjoying the looks he got from various trainers. He didn't however notice that it was mainly women, still dense as a rock he is.

"Ash we're over here!" yelled Iris as she and Cilan came running towards Ash

"So what number did the two of you draw?"

"We drew number three, what about you?"

"I got number one."

"Well then let's meet up after today's battles." Said Cilan

"How about right here?" said Ash

"Okay, good luck with your matches Ash" said both Cilan and Iris in tandem.

"You too, oh and Iris you better get into the top 64 or else." Said Ash as he walked off unto arena one.

X Scene Break X

"Now the 7th battle. Red trainer Ash Ketchum, blue trainer Danielle smith" said the referee in a bored voice.

"FINALLY I'm sick and tired of all this waiting." Exclaimed a redhead, which Ash deduced must be Danielle.

"Red trainer release your two Pokémon."

"Squirte and Bulbasaur I choose you." This raised a lot of eyebrows, he actually entered this tournament with two not evolved Pokémon?

"Wow a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur, I guess it's true what they say about the Boonies then." Taunted Danielle as she released a Boldore and a Darmanitran.

This comment had served to piss off Ash, he held pride in being from Kanto and it pissed him off when people like Trip and this girl were running their mouths "Match start"

"Boldore double edge and Darmanitran use flame charge" the two Pokémon jetted towards Squirtle and Bulbasaur in amazing speed showing how Danielle had trained them to be fast.

"Squirtle use hydropump and Bulbasaur use solarbeam"

There was a huge explosion as Squirtle took his time adding pressure to the already highly damaging water and Bulbasaur quickly gathered sunlight. The two attacks hit Boldore and Darmanitran as they were heading in high speed towards them.

When the smoke was blown away both Boldore and Darmanitran were knocked out.

"Winner of this match, Red Trainer Ash Ketchum." Said the Referee with a shocked voice as he, like everyone else, couldn't believe the power of the two small Pokémon

"Squirtle squirt" (and that's how it's done, did she honestly think we couldn't beat that?)

"Bulbasaur bul bulba" (Hell if I know, the two of them haven't even had training to counter tunnel vision, if they had they could easily have evaded that)

Ash was at a loss for words himself; he had planned to make the two Pokémon dodge so he could follow up with a water pulse and an energy ball, but apparently he didn't need too. '_All tough I am pretty impressed she could make a rock type move that fast.' _Thought Ash as he looked at the two knocked out Pokémon.

X Scene Break X

The rest of the day went the same way, well more or less. He kept facing trainers who underestimated Squirtle and Bulbasaur. He had just faced a trainer that bragged about his 'fire warriors'. Squirtle handled that match himself as he was appalled because the Pignite and the Heatmor, I.E the fire warriors, kept setting things on fire. As a fire fighter this was against his ideals.

"By the way Squirtle, your entire team has retired right?" Asked Ash

"Squirt." (yeah) answered Squirtle

"So what are they up to now?"

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle Squirt." (I heard they were approached by a producer who wanted to make a Television series with them, they asked if I wanted in, but I declined.)

"Really? Do you know what the television show is named?"

"Squirtle squirt Squirtle" (yeah apparently it's a kids show named Teenage mutant ninja Squitles.)

"Ninja Squirtles?"

"Squirtle." (yep)

"I'd watch that."

"Bulba?" (who wouldn't ?)

"Pika" (Touché)

"Oh well lets be off, Iris and Cilan should be done as well."

After a couple of minutes Ash made it to the spot where Cilan and Iris were waiting for him.

"So, do I get to punish you Iris?" asked Ash in a sweet tone

"No I actually think we did fairly well, the training with Gible really helped Axew a lot." Said Iris quickly not wanting to get punished by Ash, she hadn't been punished before and wasn't curios as to how he would punish her. **(1)**

"Yes I calculated the score from our group, and if the scores are about the same in the other three groups we should rank in at about thirty something." Said Cilan with pride in his voice

"Oh yeah I forgot about the point system, I just blew everyone away. Sometimes literally." Said Ash with a smile making Iris and Cilan sweat drop

The four of them started to walk towards a clearing where they would set up their tents and get some shut eye. However Ash didn't sleep, he went over to the lake and released Eelektrik from his Pokéball.

"Hey little guy, feeling better?" asked Ash as he petted his new electric type.

"Eeel" (yes)

"Now I know you aren't that strong right now, that means we have to work hard right?" Ash said with a smile.

"EEEL" (YES!)

"Now Pikachu I want you to teach Eelektrik how to better draw out electricity from his body alright?"

"Pika!" (Leave it to me!) Exclaimed Pikachu proudly as he jumped down from Ash's shoulders into the water. Lately he had felt like he hasn't helped Ash with something. He knew Ash looked at Pikachu as his best friend but he felt like he should be helping Ash some more.

"Meanwhile the two of you are training I'll be talking with Squirtle and Bulbasaur to make up some new strategies alright? When you´re done come over and look it through will ya buddy?" asked Ash as he petted his longtime partner and best friend.

Long into the night Pikachu had helped Eelektrik draw out electricity from his body and now Eelektrik could fire electric type moves twice as fast as before, and because of the continuous use of electricity the power of said moves had also increased.

While they were doing that Ash, Bulbasaur and Squirtle had been practicing different strategies and Ash had taught Squirtle how to use counter shields. He had also taught Bulbasaur the 'Energy Ball trick' that Torterra could use.

X Scene Break X

"Everyone please listen to the sixty four contestants for the double battles tournament." yelled the host into his microphone.

A huge Titantron had been set up in the night and it suddenly flashed into life.

"Ranked 1st Ash Ketchum with the max amount of points and no minus points." Yelled the host. This had an interesting effect, everyone was staring at him, some in awe, some in fear, and some looked at him as if they were hungry it was mostly women who looked at him like this he noticed though.

The host then went off listing people as their pictures went on the Titantron, he had reached fifty eight and Iris and Cilan hadn't been called yet.

"Number fifty six, the twins Marie and Maria. Number fifty seven Trip. Number fifty eight Francesco. Number fifty nine Danielle. Number sixty the team of Iris and Cilan" As soon as he said that both Iris and Cilan fell down to their knees.

"Man that was close." Said Cilan

"I know I almost thought we wouldn't make it." Said Iris

Ash ignored the host for the last four names, he was kind of sad that Iris actually made it into the tournament. He knew she wouldn't last long and thought maybe not even qualifying might be a humbling experience. The fact that she was his student had gotten to her head.

"Now Trainers please look at the Titantron to see who you're up against." Yelled the Host into his microphone once again.

The Titantron flipped over the pictures of the trainer and it looked like they were a deck of cards before shuffling and dividing them into one row and drew a tournament tree.

"So I'm up against someone named Josh, you two are against two guys named Jacob and Jacob. Must be irritating for their friends, or maybe they call them by their last names?" Mused Ash out loud.

"Yeah and if we win were going up against either someone named Danielle or a couple of girls named Leila and Mia."

"Oh well I'm off to my match now. Break a leg both of you." Said Ash as he walked towards his first match in the double battles tournament but one thought in his head, ' _I wonder what the prize is'._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS**

**And that's it the sixth chapter of Invading Unova. **

**I didn't say what the prize was because I Want YOU TO DECIDE. The best suggestion in either the reviews section or in PM will be the prize. **

**Also I have decided that no matter the outcome of the poll Bianca Dawn Elesa and Cynthia will have a crush on Ash and Elesa will travel with Ash. In the end if Elesa isn't chosen she will leave and replaced by the love interest. If your totally against this say so in the Review section or send me a PM. **

**Finally I got this out, after 5 weeks of exams and studying for exams I'm finally free :D. DEATH TO PHYSICS!**

**Ghostfang**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7****th**** chapter of my fic, **

**For the pairing currently it's about even between Elesa and Cynthia, I am probably gonna make this a raimeishipping fic. **

**Enjoy **

**I don't own Pokémon (felt like I should least have one of these in the story)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

Ash was sitting inside a waiting room as he looked at the matches that were presented at the screens using split screen. 

"It doesn't look like there will be too much competition guys." Mused Ash out loud, which made all three of his Pokémon nod.

Squirtle was sitting beside Ash with Pikachu exchanging stories and Bulbasaur was analyzing the opponents. 'I guess all those years having to keep order around the ranch really made him serious.' Thought Ash as he picked up his eldest grass type.

"Hey Bulbasaur are you ready for the tournament?"

"Bulba." (one hundred percent.)

"I don't know if you noticed, but a lot of these trainers seem to be rookies. It's too bad there aren't any experienced trainers, it would be nice to see how far your limits are now."

"Squirtle squirt." (Don't stress on it, someone in this region has to be at least good enough to be competition.)

"Pika Pikachu."(yeah remember that guy in the battle club, Jeffrey I think) however their musings were cut off by a voice message through the speakers.

"_Trainer number 43 please report to the arena"_

"Well that's us guys, let's move." Said Ash as he dashed towards the arena with Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu running behind him.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." (Who are you up against first?)

"Some girl who barely made it." Was the bored answer Ash gave, as he thought about the competition he again gave a huge sigh, if this competition had rookies mainly would the prize be that spectacular? Maybe for rookies it would.

"I just hope it's something that if I can't Iris can use." Mused Ash out loud as he finally saw the arena.

X Scene Break X

"_Ladies and gentlemen, one side we have rookie trainer Selene and on the other side we have Ash Ketchum an experienced trainer from Kanto" _

Ash was actually impressed by the coordination many of the crowd showed as they snorted at the exact same time.

"Uhm thank you for having this match with me." came an almost silent voice from his opponent.

"Let's just get this over with shall we." Said Ash, a little too sharply than he wanted too but these people were seriously getting on his nerves with their loud whispering, 'what is he dressed like is he going to a ball'. They just have no taste of fashion.

"Swanna and Tranquil I choose you."

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur you're up"

The usual snickering by the audience came right after.

"Both of you use Quick Attack." Ordered Selene.

"Bulbasaur use Stun Spore, Squirtle leap in the air and use Ice beam."

"Dodge."

Both flying types changed their course managing to evade the spore and the Ice beam. 'seems like this one has had more training than the others'

"Swanna use Sky attack. Tranquil use Wing attack"

'Her Swanna can use Sky attack, impressive for a rookie' Squirtle meet Swanna with Aqua jet/Ice punch combo. After Pikachu had told Squirtle about him managing to use Volt tackle and Iron tail together he had done the same with Aqua jet. Ash barely managed to teach Squirtle how to do it with and Ice punch instead if iron tail since Squirtle's body was better suited for that.

"Bulbasaur jump and grab Tranquil with Vine whip."

Bulbasaur's vines extended and grabbed ahold of Tranquil's wings.

Swanna and Squirtle had met midair with their attacks and both of them got knocked a little back, more so Swanna than Squirtle.

'Her Swanna is Powerful, but it seems like she trained it with power in mind too much' thought Ash as he looked at the exhausted flying type.

"Not a bad strategy, having trained your Swanna to use absolute maximum power when using sky attack makes the power output incredible. You must have dealt a few one hit knock outs with that, however such a move won't work on more experienced trainers."

His opponent seemed to get flustered, and quickly ordered her Swanna to attack Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle use Ice beam, Bulbasaur pull Tranquil towards you and use head-butt!"

Bulbasaur pulled Tranquil in hard and made a short dash and did a head-butt right on the money knocking Tranquil out, Squirtle hit Swanna with Ice beam on its wing making it fall to the ground due to the wing getting frozen.

"Squirtle end it with Iron tail!"

Squirtle leapt in the air and dived towards Swanna with a glowing tail, when right above Swanna he turned and smacked Swanna right on the head with his tail knocking Swanna out.

"_Winner of this match Ash Ketchum!" _

Ash took a moment to enjoy the looks that the audience had before walking back to the waiting area flashing a smile at the camera's as he walked.

X Scene Break X

The following matches weren't that endearing for Ash to watch, Iris and Cilan got knocked out in their first match because of their lack of teamwork. Iris was looking terrified at Ash before he waved it off saying they lost because of their lack of teamwork rather than skill.

Ash's next match was about the same as the first match; his opponent had made weird gestures to the audience and claimed nothing could penetrate his Pokémon's defenses. Rather than crush that illusion of his, Ash wanted to show that there was more than one way to win a Pokémon battle so he had Bulbasaur use Toxic on the opponents Cloyster and Torkoal and had Squirtle trap them in a Whirlpool seeing as there was nothing he could do the opponent forfeited the match.

Ash was patiently waiting for his next match to happen when Cilan and Iris approached him.

"Uhm Ash I wanted to ask you something, I know that poisoning the opponent does damage and you trapped him with that whirlpool but why did he give up that fast?" asked Iris

"Iris there is two forms of poisoning; there is regular poison which can be dealt with moves like poison sting or poison powder, and then there bad poisoning. Bad poisoning is when, unlike regular poison where the damage is a constant, the damage slowly increases." Answered Ash

"So the move you used dealt this bad poisoning?" asked Iris

"Yes the only moves I can think on the top of my head that deals bad poisoning is Toxic and Poison fang."

"So Ash what do you think of your next opponent, he uses a Rhyperior and a Golurk?" asked Cilan

"I've seen his match and it will be no problem, you know I feel like all I've been doing in this tournament is point out rookie's flaws by attacking them there." Mused Ash out loud.

"So what's this guy's weakness?" asked Iris

"I'll show you when our match starts" said Ash before the speakers called out his name.

"Which apparently is now, I'll be back in before too soon." Said Ash as he walked off to the arena with Squirtle and Bulbasaur in tow."

X Scene Break X

Ash was looking at his opponent, he was about six feet three inches high had a semi long blonde ponytail and was wearing a trench coat, jeans and boots. 'And they think what I'm wearing is weird' thought Ash as the opponent signaled for the ref to start the match.

"Golurk, Rhyperior I choose you!" Yelled the Opponent in a excited voice

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur I choose you." Mumbled Ash out in a boring tone.

"Hey what's your problem? We are having a match look a little alive will ya?" said the opponent.

"It's just all of you rookies in this tournament, I thought I would have at least a couple of good matches but this is all I get." Sighed Ash

"HEY I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE FUTURE UNOVA CHAMPION!" the opponent practically screamed.

'Oh please you're so unimportant to the plot the author wouldn't even give you a name.' "Really? You are going to win with this overspecialized duo?"

"Overspecialized?"

"You think too much about size and power."

"Look who's talking. Both of yours are small critters. Rhyperior use double edge!"

"Push it back with Vine whip Bulbasaur!"

To the shock of every person in the audience Rhyperior got pushed back and off balance landing on its back when he collided with the two vines.

Bulbasaur smirked when he saw the face of Rhyperior. 'heh those years of controlling hundreds of Pokémon, especially the Tauros, really helped my vine strength'

"Golurk use Giga Impact!"

"Squirtle Aqua jet!"

Squirtle easily overpowered Golurk knocking it back a couple of meters

"GRRRR BOTH OF YOU USE DOUBLE EDGE!"

"Bulbasaur use Grass knot on Rhyperior, Squirtle use Ice beam beneath Golurk."

Both big Pokémon fell to the ground with a loud thud before trying to get up again

"Oh well no point in extending your misery. Squirtle use Strength and pick up Golurk, Bulbasaur use vine whip to grab Rhyperior and then use Strength." Ordered Ash raising eyebrows among the audience.

Both big Pokémon were panicking since neither of them had been that high up before.

"Throw them at each other and then use Hydro pump and Solarbeam!" ordered Ash.

Rhyperior and Golurk were smashed together midair as Squirtle threw Golurk and Bulbasaur swung Rhyperior and then let go when the angle was perfect. Before either of the big Pokémon could get up they were blasted with both Solarbeam and Hydro pump knocking them out

"Having a balance between your stats is important, if you just rely on one specific type of strategy and skillset then people will be able to counter you easily, remember that." Said Ash as he turned around and headed to the waiting area.

X Scene Break X

"You looked so cool in there Ash." Praised Iris

"Huh? So you don't think I look cool normally?" asked Ash and silently laughed when Iris turned beet red and stumbled on her own words.

"Breathe Iris breathe, I'm just messing around. The round of eights should start then we can soon leave and be on our way."

"Ash I feel like you are tasting a rather dull flavor." Commented Cilan.

"Truth is Squirtle and Bulbasaur are just too strong for this tournament. I like battling rookies, but only when I use Pokémon weak enough so that they have a chance."

"Good point, until now you have just been charging through this tournament."

"My match is after this one, so I'll head over to the arena." Said Ash as he adjusted his tie and left the waiting area.

Barely seven minutes later he came back with an annoyed look and sat down grumbling.

"What happened Ash? Shouldn't you be at the match?" asked Iris

"Kid actually forfeited when he found out I was his opponent I mean who does that? Iris if you ever just give up on a tournament, unless you know your Pokémon will get hurt, I want you to try and win anyways." Said Ash giving Iris a look that said 'Do as I say or else'.

"Oh well I guess you're in the semi-final then?" asked Cilan

"Well better get it over with." Said Ash as he once again got up.

X Scene Break X

The last two matches went about the same as the previous ones, Ash kept pointing out holes in his opponents strategies and went on to win the tournament.

"I hope you learned a lot Iris." Said Ash

"Yeah I did, you pointed out so many strategies' weaknesses so I could hear it and know how to counter them right?"

Ash nodded and gestured her to follow through

"You also showed me different ways to go about in attack, using Ice beam to freeze the ground so larger Pokémon can't maneuver on it using moves like whirlpool to trap opponents and so on."

"Good it seems you paid close attention, I think the award ceremony is starting soon so let's get over to the arena." Said Ash as he got up and walked away.

X Scene Break X

"I would like to present you with this year's winner Ash Ketchum, this year the prize is in two packs. First we award Ash with a full set of special Pokéballs all imported from Johto which is a region overseas."

Ash was actually glad this was the award, the lure ball he got from Kurt when he was traveling through Johto proved to be great and he knew that a lot of different and new types of special Pokéballs had been made.

'Ok let's see, lure ball, net ball, repeat ball, fast ball, heavy ball, heal ball? That one sounds neat.'

"Not only that but Ash will receive a one on one match with our very own elite four member Caitlyn!" the whole crowd cheered as a woman who, in Ash's opinion, really should cut her hair walked up on the stage. 'Is that her hair or a cape?' mused Ash as he got ready for a battle.

"The following match is a one on one match. Caitlyn you choose your Pokémon."

"I have seen your matches in this tournament, I know you're not a pushover so I will give it my all. Metagross I choose you!"

'Steel and Psychic type, good thing I had Pikachu learn Brick break and Signal beam to cover some more bases' "Pikachu I'm counting on you buddy."

"Pikachu? Are you sure you don't want to pick someone stronger. I am a member of the elite four you know."

"Pikachu has been my partner since day one, I have faith in him."

"Really? From what I've heard you are quite experienced. Why not evolve him into a Raichu?"

"Pikachu likes being a Pikachu, I'd be horrible friend if I denied him that wouldn't I?"

Caitlyn have a soft chuckle before looking Ash in the eye. "Good words, now let us begin. Metagross use Psybeam!"

"Pikachu counter with Signal beam!"

The two beams clashed in the middle of the arena and kicked up a lot of dust as the energy proved to be too much to remain stable and exploded.

"Now Pikachu use Quick attack!"

"Metagross use Earthquake!"

'Note to self, teach Pikachu magnet rise.' Though Ash as he looked at Pikachu taking damage

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Metagross dodge by levitating in the air and then use double team!"

Metagross dodged by quickly ascending into the air and then made 14 copies of itself all hovering above Pikachu.

"Don't think you've got me beat with this, Pikachu Counter shield and follow up with Electro ball!"

Pikachu leaped into the air and performed the Counter shield dispelling the illusions and damaging Metagross. After pikachu spotted Metagross he started to form the Electro ball and shot it at it dealing heavy damage.

'Maybe I should have used Gothlillica after all, if his Pikachu knew Magnet rise I would be in a problem. But I'm not elite four for nothing.' "Metagross use double edge while Pikachu is in the air!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Ash had hoped to push Metagross back with the thunderbolt, unfortunately Metagross simply barged through it and crashed into Pikachu.

"Now use Psychic to crash Pikachu into the ground!"

"Pikachu use Iron tail on the ground!"

The resulting force that was created by Pikachu's Iron tail was enough to minimize the damage made.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

The thunderbolt hit Metagross hard as it lost its focus and started descending.

"Metagross use Psychic and Gyro ball!"

Metagross held Pikachu with Psychic before crashing into him with Gyro Ball knocking Pikachu back

"Pikachu use Electro ball and then Quick attack!"

"Metagross dodge!"

Metagross easily dodged the Electro ball and was ready to stop Pikachu when it noticed Pikachu wasn't running towards him. It had already passed and was right next to the Electro ball.

"Pikachu knock the Electro ball into Metagross!"

Pikachu charged his tail with electricity and smacked the Electro ball towards Metagross connecting with it.

"Interesting strategy you have there, how do you like mine. Metagross use multiple Shadow ball and then use Psychic!"

The Metagross used Shodow balls and shot out four identical spheres, When Pikachu dodged them they all gained a pink hue and changed their course crashing into the small electric type.

"PIKAHCU! Are you alright?!" yelled Ash as Pikachu slowly got up from the ground and leveled Metagross with a glare.

"Pikachu use Brick break!"

"Metagross use Hammer arm!"

Metagross easily overpowered Pikachu thanks to its much bigger size and knocked Pikachu back. Metagross quickly followed up with Double edge knocking Pikachu even further back and into the wall.

'Che, looks like there's a good reason why Caitlyn is an elite four member after all, she is pretty cute if you don't look at all of that hair too. Dammit Ash focus!'

"Pikachu Quick Attack and Brick Break!"

Pikachu sped towards Metagross with his tail glowing Orange.

"Metagross Psychic!"

However instead of Psychic Metagross was enveloped in tiny sparks and Couldn't move.

"Don't tell me…STATIC!" Caitlyn realized that when Metagross had used Double edge Pikachu's effect must have kicked in and Paralyzed Metagross. 'I can't lose here, the other guys will tease me endlessly if I lose here.'

Pikachu slammed his tail into Metagross leaving a mark and Pushing Metagross back.

Both Pokémon seemed to be tired and damaged. Caitlyn and Ash seemed to lock into eachothers eyes before they both yelled their commands at the same time. "Pikachu/Metagross let's finish this with one final attack use Volt tackle/Giga Impact!"

As always the explosion happened and when the dust settled both Pokémon were standing upright, or hovering in Metagross' case, until Pikachu fell down with swirls in his eye

"Pikachu is no longer able to battle, therefor the winner of this match is our elite four member Caitlyn!" yelled the announcer into his microphone as the crowd went wild cheering for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn turned to Ash and thanked him for the match before walking off the stage. Ash picked up Pikachu and walked towards the Pokémon center tent to get his buddy healed up.

X Scene Break X

"Aww man I'm so jealous of you, you got to battle an Elite four member." Said Iris as the group of three finally started walking towards their next destination, Nacrene City.

"By the way Cilan, you kept up with all the matches right?"

"Yes is there a certain match you want to ask me about?"

"There was this kid Trip he was in the tournament as well, how far did he get?"

"Blonde hair walked around with a camera?"

"Yes"

"He made it to the top 32 before getting knocked out in a close match."

"I feel like that kid may be something big." Mused Ash out loud as he walked off down the road.

What Ash didn't notice was Iris's face of anger. 'I have barely gotten any praise from Ash, and then this random snobbish boy just gets his acknowledgment directly?!' she raged inside her mind as she made a promise to herself to beat this Trip every time she had the opportunity.

Later that night Iris started a very intense training program and to her surprise Excadrill came out of his shell and actually talked it out with Iris, seeing her new fire really impressed the steel type.

What Iris didn't notice was a smirking Ash observing her training from one of the treetops. 'Everyone needs someone to help them push them even further. A friend, an opponent, a rival' thought Ash as he looked unto the star filled sky and thought about all of his encounters with his rivals. Gary, Morrison, Harrison, Barry and Paul.

"I wonder what it would be like if they were here." Said Ash out loud as he dozed off in his traveling gear on top of the tree.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**And that is that. **

**Decided to follow the suggestion of one of the reviewers, The unknown Shinigami I think it was, and made the price a complete set of the special balls. And for some reason I included a one on one match with Caitlyn. Feel like that one match was too short but I really wanted to get on with the story.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last ones I think. **

**Oh well review fav and all that good shit will ya?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow I actually made it to eight chapters **

**Oh well enjoy**

**Or don't I don't really care**

**(If you actually need me to do a disclaimer, I don't even want you to read this. Get out of this page.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash, Cilan and Iris were walking down the road towards Nacrene city, which was the next location for Ash's and Iris' second gym badges.

"God I'm hungry." Said Ash as they walked down the road holding his hand on his stomach

"Pika." (me too)

"How about we stop for lunch?" asked Iris.

"A little early for lunch but whatever, Cilan can you cook something up for us while I handle the Pokémon food?" asked Ash

"Sure Ash if I remember clearly there should be a clearing up ahead." Was the answer the green haired teenager gave Ash.

The group of three found said clearing after a five minute walk and quickly set up everything. Iris was helping Cilan by setting up the table and handing him ingredients while Ash took out specially made Pokéfood, which Brock had taught him to make, out of his 'bag' and filled several bowls up before lining them up besides each other.

After the meal both Iris and Ash praised Cilan's cooking. "I actually made enough for seconds in case you wanted more." Said Cilan and as he said that Iris was off towards the cooking area and Ash had gotten up and walked towards it.

"Hey Cilan I thought you said you made enough for seconds!" yelled Iris

"Relax Iris, it's not Cilan's fault. We let a pot filled with food stay alone in an area filled with wild Pokémon. I'd be surprised if the food wasn't eaten." Said Ash in an attempt to calm down Iris.

Iris calmed down but was still angry about it, Ash sighed and dug around in his bag before finding a bag of snacks he threw to Iris.

"It's good to always carry something eatable on your person at all times, even when a traveling partner is carrying the food. You have to think about the scenarios where you end up lost from the group Iris." Said Ash in his 'teacher voice' as Iris had dubbed it.

"Hey Ash something is moving there." Said Iris and led them towards the moving grass. After a short run they saw a small snake like Pokémon sitting on a rock eating some of the food Cilan had made.

"Oh that's a Snivy right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I'm gonna catch it!" called out Iris as she threw Pidove´s Pokéball high into the air.

"Pidove use Gust!"

Pidove flapped his wings picking up a strong wind and tried to blow Snivy away. However Snivy winked at Pidove once and several hearts came flying towards Pidove making him fall in love with the small grass type.

"What was that?" asked Iris

"That Iris was the most annoying move a Pokémon can learn, attract. It makes a Pokémon of the opposite gender fall in love with the user. And when a Pokémon is in love they won't attack."

"What?! But all of my Pokémon right now are male." Whined Iris.

"Oh well my turn it seems." Said Ash as he walked towards the Snivy.

"Ash can't I just borrow one of your Pokémon?"

"No I already have a Oshawott and a Tepig so I want to finish the collection." Said Ash as he called out Eelektrik, when he scanned Eelektrik earlier he found out it was a female.

'If I had Pidgeot with me she could have finished this in a single move, let's see how much the special training I've given Eelektrik has helped'

Snivy once again tried to use attract but was disappointed when there wasn't any effect, she quickly started using leaf blade leaping towards Eelektrik. "Eelektrik dodge and then use Spark!" commanded Ash

When Snivy was about to connect with the Leaf blade Eelektrik slithered in a weird motion managing to escape the move. Right after Eelektrik started crackling with small arcs of lightning and tackled Snivy.

"Now follow up with Crunch!" ordered Ash

Snivy was about to move out of the way, but sadly she had been paralyzed. Snivy took the damage and before she knew it Ash had thrown a Pokéball, and even though Snivy had fought it. She had been caught.

"Wow Ash how did you know that the Spark paralyzed Snivy?" asked Iris

"It didn't." answered Ash

Seeing the confused look on both Cilan and Iris Ash decided to let them in on his little strategy. "You see when training with Eelektrik, we found out that she had a small problem with using Spark. Whenever she would execute the move she would always have some excess electrical power left, instead of using a lot of time fixing that problem. I taught her to use that excess electricity to fire a quick thunder wave."

Cilan accepted the strategy having seen this type of training being used before due to him being a Gym leader, Iris however was praising Ash as a genius overplaying the small strategy Ash had made.

"Iris you know this is just a step above chaining moves together. I'm sure that you can come up with some ways to use this as well."

Iris started to think really hard about how she could use different moves to her advantage, well if she could teach Axew and Excadrill some stat raising moves, maybe they could use them underground.

"Good idea but having them underground might give the opponent an opportunity, if they fire a stream based move like water gun or flamethrower down the hole while the Pokémon is using a stat raising move it could deal a lot of damage." Said Ash stopping that line of thought.

"Did you just read my mind?" grumbled Iris before thinking about another strategy she could use.

"It's a good strategy, but it has too many holes Iris. Try again."

Iris had no idea she was thinking out loud and Ash had a riot correcting her freaking her out every time she had an idea making her think he could read her mind. **(1)**

X Scene Break X

Ash had called out Snivy and Pidove and had them walk beside him as he talked with them, having sent Pidove to professor oak he didn't really have that much time to bond with the little flying type. Pidove and Snivy became quick friends, meeting up with Tauros had been nice as well but he figured that he would send him back as well as Sawk, Infernape and Donphan so that he could have Tepig and Oshawott sent back.

'Bulbasaur will be enough to teach Snivy, Gible is on his own training schedule for now, Squirtle can take care of Oshawott. Pikachu wanted to teach Eelektrik about power, and that leaves Pidove and Tepig to me'

"Hey Ash were almost there!" yelled Iris as she could see Nacrene City and started speeding towards it.

Cilan sighed and turned towards Ash. "Oh well let's get to the city shall we?"

However it seemed that Ash had already left. Leaving Cilan alone talking to air. "Hey you guys wait for me!" he screamed out as he ran after his traveling partners.

Ash was steadily catching up with Iris when he suddenly grabbed her.

"Iris just because you see buildings doesn't mean were at Nacrene city." Deadpanned Ash.

"But I thought Nacrene City was the only city around here."

"It is, but there is still buildings."

Cilan finally managed to catch up with them before he chastised Iris for making them think they made it.

"Oh well at least there's a lake." Said Ash but his mood made a 180 degree turn when he saw two Darumaka walking around.

"No I'm not doing these damn filler's." Ash yelled suddenly shocking Iris and Cilan.

"But Ash they are important for the plot." Said Cilan trying to convince Ash to do the fillers.

"Name one instance where the filler's have had a major impact on the plot. If they had an impact on the plot they wouldn't be called fillers. WE ARE SKIPPING AHEAD!"

Suddenly the world around them shattered and they suddenly found themselves in Luxuria town

"Now onwards to the battle club, you have your first rival battle Iris!" exclaimed Ash as the group of three marched towards the don George battle club.

X Scene Break X

Iris was standing across Trip on an arena getting ready for a battle, Trip had demanded a rematch with Ash as soon as he saw him. Deciding to throw his student ahead he said that he would only battle him if he could beat Iris.

"So we will have a one on one battle, Trip you will choose the first Pokémon." Said the referee

Trip had chosen his Servine and Iris had chosen Lillipup

"Servine use energy ball!" commanded Trip

"Meet it head on with Shadow ball!" ordered Iris

The two moves proved to be equal as the clash resulted in a big explosion.

"Lillipup quick attack and Ice fang!"

Servine had used a lot of energy in that last attack and didn't respond quickly enough to dodge the super effective attack.

"Servine use leaf tornado!" ordered trip.

The attack sucked up the small dog like Pokémon and when Servine slammed the tornado down it dealt much damage to Lillipup.

Back at the viewer's area Cilan was talking with Ash

"Ash I'm a little lost here, could you explain what the hell is happening?"

"Well the author felt like people would feel it boring to just read something that would be ninety percent cannon. So we skipped right ahead to the battle with Trip at the battle club, he wanted a rematch with me but I want Iris to have more battle experience so I had her battle."

"So you dumped Trip on Iris?"

"More or less."

Back with Iris and Trip their match had gone back and forth for a while with neither of them managing to score any big hits.

"Servine use Leaf blade!"

Servine was quickly slithering towards Lillipup with its tail getting a bright green glow. Iris quickly ordered Lillipup to jump over Servine and use Shadow ball.

"Servine knock it back with your tail!"

Trips plan was to knock the ghost type move back at Lillipup and then take advantage, wait ghost type.

"Lillipup use Ice fang!"

The shadow ball merely phased through Lillipup because of its normal type, Lillipup's teeth glowed light blue and it bit down on Servine's upper body half making the grass type scream in pain due to the super effective move.

'Dammit I forgot Shadow ball was a ghost type move.' thought Trip as he was planning his next attack.

'Phew I'm glad Ash had me work on type advantages and disadvantages, else I might have forgotten about normal types not being effected by ghost types.'

"Servine one more Energy ball full power!"

"You too Lillipup full power shadow ball!"

Normally in this scenario both attacks would collide and one of them would overpower the other and connect with the opponent, however instead by a chance the shadow ball and energy ball passed right over/under each other and impacted on both Lillipup and Servine knocking them both out.

"Both Servine and Lillipup are unable to battle, therefor the winner of this match is neither and the match has been called a draw!" yelled out the referee.

Back with Cilan and Ash both of them were analyzing the match they had just seen

"I would have thought that Servine would be stronger being evolved and all." Said Cilan

"I saw some fluctuating power with Servine, it probably just evolved. It makes sense when I think about it now actually, Trip saw me at the double battle tournament and I don't think he would be too eager to battle me again normally."

"So what changed? I mean he challenged you pretty loudly, declaring that your former victory was nothing more than a fluke." Said/asked Cilan who now looked confused

"With Servine evolving Trip must have gotten a little too cocky, thinking that his evolved Pokémon would be a better challenge for my Pokémon. The power thing is that Servine have just gotten this new body, Cilan if you were to grew twice as big instantly you would also have some problems moving about because of your muscle memory not being in tune with your body." Ash had to take a deep breath after this explanation and silently cursed Professor Oak for somehow corrupting him with his scientism.

Iris came up to Ash and Cilan and said that she was ready to head onwards to Nacrene city.

"About time as well." Said Ash out loud as he led Iris and Cilan towards Nacrene city.

X Scene Break X

After a couple of hours of traveling the group of three finally made it to nacrene city and immediately headed towards the Pokémon center so that they could rest up before Iris and Ash had their Gym battle.

"Guys let's take a short break here all right?" Said Ash as he stopped in front of a café, mysteriously he had managed to put on his suit while Cilan and Iris weren't looking.

"Sure why not." Was the answer from both Cilan and Iris.

The Café was pretty much filled up, but Ash managed to find them an empty table, when a waitress came she asked for their orders.

Seeing that they served food, Ash decided to order food for all three of them. Out on the corner of Ash's eye he saw a pretty red headed woman who was about the same age as him looking for a table, she had her hair done in a long ponytail that went all the way to her lower back and wore shorts and a t-shirt with a vest over it. Very attractive if Ash should say so himself. 'Oh well mommy didn't raise a cave man did she.'

Ash got up and approached the woman as he could tell that she was hungry but couldn't find an empty table. "Miss you're more than welcome to sit with us if you can't find a table yourself." Said Ash getting the attention of the red headed girl.

"Really, thank you so much. I'm starving and all the other restaurants are closed." Said the girl thanking Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet in Kanto region. Pleased to meet you." Now while Ash normally wouldn't be so well versed in manners before. After Delia had found out about his new found love of suits she had decided to teach him about manners and how to 'court'. Ash had to suppress a blush when he remembered all the embarrassing talks he had with his mother.

"My name is Michelle, I'm a native. Nice to meet you too."

Ash led Michelle over to his, and Iris and Cilan's, table before calling the same waitress again so she could take Michelle's order. After introducing her to his traveling partners Ash started answering some questions Michelle had for him.

"Wow you're already a minor league champion?" asked Michelle in amazement. The Unova league had just gotten bumped up to major league status a couple of years ago. Which meant that Ash would probably be a very tough trainer.

"Well that's the basic thing about me, how about you?" asked Ash

"Well I am aiming to become one of the Elite Four of Unova, I specialize in Dragon types and I've traveled to the other regions to catch some Dragon type's there as well." She said as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Elite Four? Why not go all the way to champion?" Asked Cilan, meanwhile Iris was too enamored by her being a Dragon type specialist like her to care about anything else and fantasized about the different dragon types she must have.

"It's too complicated to be a champion, you have to travel between the regions all the time. And I'm the type of girl who likes to stay at one place for a long period of time." Said Michelle as the waitress came with their orders.

"Well you said you traveled to the other regions to catch different dragon types right?" asked Iris in an over excitedly voice.

"Uhm yeah?" said Michelle who got a little nervous about how Iris was looking at her

"Which ones!"

"Well uhm, I started by going to Sinnoh where I caught a Gible, I found out that the only other dragon types native in Sinnoh were legendary so I traveled to Hoenn." She said as she showed a picture of her Gible on her Pokédex.

"Hoenn went much better, I managed to catch a Trapinch, which I trained until it evolved to a Vibrava. A Shelgon and I found a Dragonair there."

She then showed the picture's she had of them before continuing her story

"Then I traveled to Kanto and there I caught a Seadra and I managed to get a Dragon scale, I also caught a Charmander and a Magikarp. Magikarp took me so loooooooooong to train but he evolved into a Gyradoes."

"Not to burst your bubble, but you do know that Charizard and Gyradoes aren't dragon types right?" said Ash shocking Michelle.

"Wait what?"

Ash went on to explain the differences that made Charizard and Gyradoes stand out from the dragons and in the end Michelle had sunken her shoulders in defeat.

"Oh well, other than those I have a Deino and a Druddigon."

"Oh cheer up, while the two of them aren't dragon types. They are both very power full, I'm sure you can put them into your team somehow." Said Ash trying to console his new friend.

"You know, my student Iris here wants to be a Dragon specialist as well. Would you mind having a battle with me so that she can see a dragon battle up close?" asked Ash in hopes of a battle would lift Michelle's spirit.

Apparently it worked as Michelle quickly ate the rest of her food and had them hurry up before dragging them to the Pokémon center so that they could have that battle.

X Scene Break x

"Cilan would you be the referee of this battle?" asked Ash as the group of four made it to the battle area behind the Pokémon center.

"Sure, the following is a one on one Pokémon battle, if either side's Pokémon are unable to battle they will lose and the opponent will be declared the victor, Ash please release your Pokémon first."

"Gible I choose you!"

"Shelgon I choose you!"

"Gible use Dragon Claw!"

"Shelgon use Protect and follow up with Dragon breath!"

Gible ran towards Shelgon with his claws glowing light blue and extending as he was swiping but the attack was stopped by a green barrier. Ash yelled that Gible should use Dig and so he did narrowly dodging a Dragon breath attack.

"Gible use Flamethrower!"

"Counter it with Dragon breath!"

Red and green flames met in the middle and seemed to be equal until the green flames started taking over. After a couple of seconds the Dragon breath pushed the Flamethrower completely back and engulfed Gible.

"Oh no Gible are you alright?"

"Now Shelgon use…huh?" Michelle's order was cut off as Shelgon was glowing with a light blue color signaling its evolution. After a couple of seconds Shelgon had turned into a Salamence.

"Oh wow Shelgon I mean Salamence you finally evolved!" yelled Michelle happily as she started praising her newly evolved dragon type.

"Gible Dragon pulse!" in all of the happiness with his evolution Salamence had forgotten about Gible and was hit by the Dragon pulse right in the head.

"Now use Dragon claw!"

"Gible sped towards Salamence with his claws glowing again and went for the attack.

"Salamence use protect and follow up with you new move!"

The same green barrier as before was erected and blocked the Dragon claw, however this time right after the barrier Salamence twisted around and smashed his tail, which was glowing light blue, into Gible knocking it away.

'Crap that was Dragon tail!' thought Ash frantically as he wasn't sure if Gible could take that hit.

Luckily Gible got up on his two feet, albeit shakily.

"Salamence use Giga impact!"

"Gible use dig!"

However this time Gible wasn't fast enough as Salamence managed to hit Gible with its Giga impact. Luckily for Ash Gible managed to get partway down and there for only took about seventy five percent of the damage.

'But still Gible can't take much more damage, it looks like I'll have to use that'

"Gible use Earthquake!"

"Ascend Salamence!"

"Great now use Glare Gible!" the small Dragon type glared at the bigger Dragon type paralyzing it in place

"Now with all you got use Draco meteor!"

"WHAT?!" came the shocked reaction from Cilan, Iris and Michelle. How could a non-evolved dragon type learn the strongest dragon type move there is?

Gible concentrated all his energy into his stomach and formed an Orange sphere in his small body, when he was done he shot it up in the air above Salamence. Salamence being paralyzed and was barely able to keep up in the air got hit with a couple of the 'meteors' knocking it out.

"Salamence is unable to battle therefor the winner of this match is Ash!" yelled out Cilan happy for his friends victory.

Ash did a quick celebration with Gible and was about to recall him when he started to glow light blue. A couple of seconds later he had evolved into a Gabite.

"Wow so you evolved, nice job." Said Ash as he praised his Dragon type.

X Scene Break X

Later that evening, after some training and hanging out Michelle was going to head on to continue her journey. "It was so nice to meet you guys, I hope we'll meet somewhere again."

"It was nice to meet you as well Michelle, I had a lot of fun with our battle as well." Said Ash as he gave her a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked as she unfolded it to reveal eight numbers.

"It's my X-transceiver number, so that we can keep in touch." Said Ash dismissively not thinking it was a big deal.

Michelle however was blushing as she had gotten somewhat of a small crush on Ash during their time together. She held the paper to her heart as she waved goodbye to her new friends.

"So what now Ash?" asked Iris

"You guys do realize we still haven't had our gym battle right?" asked Ash. The look on Cilan and Iris' face told him everything. They had too much fun and forgot about the gym battle. Cilan he could understand, but Iris was having a battle as well.

"We'll challenge the Gym tomorrow after your punishment for forgetting the match Iris." Said Ash walking towards the Pokémon center as he wanted to get some early sleep for once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Or maybe Ash doesn't realize he is reading her mind. Your guess is less worth than mine but feel free to think about it.**

**OC number two, Michelle will be somewhat of a rival to Elesa as she wants Ash to herself. She won't.**

**Gible evolved, yaaay.**

**Ghostfang thanks all of you for reading this fanfic he occasionally writes on when he is bored.**

**(EDIT: thanks to Yugi the godfather of games for reminding me about the X-transceivers)**


End file.
